Shinobi of the West
by ookami no getsuei
Summary: As Naruto is dying at the Valley of the End, Kyuubi makes a deal with Mephisto. When Naruto reaches the age of twenty, he will be stalked by the Ghost Rider. However, Naruto must live the rest of his life in the Ghost Rider's home world...
1. Naruto the Southern Rebel?

**A/N:** Ok all this fic really gets me excited the idea was given to me by Slayer End a magnificent fanfiction writer please check out his stories cause they rock ok in this fic Naruto will be thrown into the Marvel universe hey what could happen throw a ninja with a seemingly omnipotent demon sealed inside him into a world where instead of close combat head shots are preformed from miles away, mutants stroll the streets, and super heroes/villains constantly clash destroying whole cities that magically rebuild themselves in the next page/scene personally I'm excited oh any OC's belong to me hopefully won't throw to many of them in but hey you never know ok disclaimer time oh but before that I have decided to add a random quote section because I like random quotes and if you have a random quote you want featured pm it to me and I will give you credit for it if I decide to post it here

QQQ

"Am I or the others crazy" Albert Einstein

QQQ

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MARVEL, OR THE ORIGINAL IDEA FOR THIS FIC

There happy now anywho ON TO THE MINDLESS BLOODLUST MUAHAHAHAHAHA

XxX

Valley of the End, Narutoverse

XxX

"You self righteous dobe you never knew when to quit nor who your superiors were and now look at you laying there on the ground bleeding to death stupid dobe" Sasuke said with a zealous tone as he spat on Naruto's dying form and walked away laughing

"I'm not ready to die" Naruto thought as his world grew dark "I still have to keep my promise to Sakura"

"Kit wake up WAKE UP DAMNIT" a voice yelled at Naruto as he was slapped repeatedly

"Wh-what happened" Naruto asked groggily as he opened his eyes

"You died" a second voice said in an evil tone

"I WHAT" Naruto asked in surprise as he sat up swiftly which caused his world to spin

"Sasuke blew a hole in your chest where your heart should have been , I made a deal to keep you alive" the first voice told Naruto

"KYUUBI HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE YOUR CAGE DON'T HURT ME" Naruto screamed before throwing his arms in front of his face

"Damnit kit act like a Shinobi I am not going to hurt you and this realm is my home here I hold the power to move as I wish" Kyuubi responded ( Kyuubi is male in this fic 6'5'' heavily muscled nine tails short hair think Kurama in fox form but with nine tails and short hair)

"Where are we" Naruto asked stunned

"Look around you boy this is my realm and here I rein supreme" the second voice said

"Shini-Shinigami" Naruto asked fearfully

"Your equivalent kit his true name is Mephisto" Kyuubi told Naruto (**A/N:** all marvel characters look the same as in cannon unless otherwise specified)

Naruto looked around and saw he was in a place that looked exactly like he had heard hell described lakes of fire, burning bodies, tortured screams of the damned etc. etc.

"What deal did you make" Naruto asked as he pushed his shock to the back of his mind, and concentrated on the matter at hand

"I give you a few dark powers and you go on your merry way after you heal" Mephisto told Naruto

"So out of the kindness of your heart you are going to heal me, give me abilities, and just let me go" Naruto asked skeptically

"Exactly, very quick for a boy of your age aren't you" Mephisto replied with a hint of smugness

"So tell me exactly where the catch lies" Naruto commanded

"Oh no catch my boy all I ask is that you do a few things for me here and there very simple things" Mephisto told him

"And I am expected to believe the father of lies because" Naruto asked skeptically

"Listen boy I am giving you a chance at life and the power to get revenge on that pathetic village of yours and you are passing it up" Mephisto asked in mock surprise

"Hook, Line, and Sinker" Kyuubi thought as he saw the look that appeared on Naruto's face

"Deal" Naruto said as a dark look entered his eyes

"Good" Mephisto replied before taking a ceremonial knife from his belt and slicing Naruto's finger "Now all I need is a signature and this will do just fine"

Kyuubi caught the falling blood on an unrolled scroll that had the words Pactus Paternum written in latin at the top. As the blood hit the scroll Naruto was engulfed in flames his screams of pain and anguish silencing the entirety of hell.

"How long will it take" Kyuubi asked

"I am not sure you, needn't worry about the boy I will not let him die and I have freed you from him so you may do as you please" Mephisto replied before walking away

"Good riddance" Kyuubi muttered before vanishing in a pillar of fire

As time went by the unimaginable pain became bearable to Naruto .When he was first engulfed the flames were so hot his clothing and skin melted off leaving little more than bones, but eventually his skin grew back before the process repeated itself twice more. His once blond hair had turned a dark brown from the soot and his eyes had changed from their cerulean blue to a gray that was tinged with red after the third time his skin had regrown over his bones he began to realize that the heat did not affect him at all. Until it went through him, surprising him beyond all else a new pain making itself know. It felt like his soul was burning and his mind was melting. He had begun to get used to the pain when he realized that it was entirely mental. He had an idea and mentally commanded the flames to disperse. At first nothing happened but then little by little they receded until they ceased to exist.

"Good job young one" Mephisto said as he appeared out of thin air and began to clap "It has taken you quite a while but you have passed the test at last"

"What test" Naruto asked quietly

"had you not figured out how to disperse the flames in a timely manner I would have had to feed upon your soul" Mephisto replied bluntly "But since you did, you have been granted the powers I promised though you will have to figure out what they are yourself, now I told you in exchange for your life you would have to complete a few tasks for me well your first one just started"

"Send me back to Konoha" Naruto commanded revenge foremost in his mind "NOW"

"Tut tut young one so rude, part of the contract you signed states that you will never gain access to your home country ever again it is not my fault you didn't read it" Mephisto replied with a sly grin

"YOU CHEAT" Naruto screamed as he allowed his instincts to take over before opening his mouth and spewing fire at Mephisto

"Discovered your first power have you, well then less you have to learn later and I have not cheated you it is your fault you neglected to read the contract" Mephisto said his grin growing larger as the flames bounced off his skin harmlessly

"Damn you" Naruto said mustering as much hate as he could

"Funny thing about that statement is we are in hell so technically not only am I already damned but so are you as well" Mephisto said with a chuckle "I am getting sidetracked, your first task is simply to go to a Nation by the name of the Confederate States of America and join with a man named William Quantrill he is a officer in their military and I will grant you a place under his command you have no choice in this matter as the contract states you will do this and if you don't I will destroy your soul which I hold here in my hand and you will die, so which do you choose"

"I will do as you ask" Naruto spat out angry that he let himself be caught in such an obvious trap

"I thought so" Mephisto said before snapping his fingers and enveloping Naruto in flames again. When they receded Naruto wore a confederate uniform complete with a Colt Dragoon on his hip and a Winchester rifle strapped to his back. " I have allowed you to keep the Ninjato you had with you when you arrived here and I am providing you with this horse name him as you will but you will need him"

At these words Naruto's ninjato that had belonged to his father appeared in his hand, he strapped it to his waist in place of a Calvary Saber as a horse's knicker drew his attention to a beast that was eighteen hands at the shoulder rippling with muscle and as black as a new moon night without stars. His eyes were jet black and seemed to ripple with coals if you looked in them long enough.

"The weapons you now carry are standard for this time I have given you the knowledge to use them and this horse because it would take to long to teach you how to properly use them, after all a lot has changed in the two thousand years you have been in hell" Mephisto called with a cackle before Naruto was again enveloped in flames but this time when they receded Naruto disappeared along with the horse.

XxX

Arkansas, somewhere west of Little Rock

XxX

"Where in the world am I" Naruto asked as he rubbed his temples in an effort to keep his awakening migraine at bay. As he asked this question the horse Mephisto had given him nudged his shoulder with enough force to make him stumble. He whipped around and glared at the animal, the horse then pointed his nose at the saddlebags on his left flank before looking back at Naruto then gesturing to the saddlebags again "Guess I'm supposed to look in those huh"

When Naruto opened the saddle bags he found a few letters and a strange looking knife

"Might as well read these" Naruto muttered

_Hey kit Mephisto said he was sending you to the war so I figured I might as well tell you a few things about the place you are currently in and some of the customs. First off there is a war going on in the nation you are in between the northern and southern halves. The main difference between the two sides is that the southerners own slaves and are farmer, while the northerners are builders mainly. There are small villages of people who live in the wilderness away from the rest of the population that the people call Indians or injuns. If you encounter these people be wary for their ways are strange. One move in the wrong direction means they can kill you. Second since you have survived the hellfire you are now part demon and that means you can demon abilities and nothing else. The weapons Mephisto gave you are simple, pull the lever in the top and pull the lever on the bottom you will need to reload them every so often. You will be meeting a man by the name of William Quantrill if anyone in his camp asks you why you look asian tell then your mother was n asain slave and your father was a horse trader. What else, what else I know I'm forgetting something ah yes if anyone challenges you kill them it will show that you hold no fear and that you are not to be challenged, but don't be foolish about killing. Some people you kill may help you in the future if you leave them alive. The knife you have is called a Bowie knife, and is very popular, it can be thrown with difficulty I would advise using it for assassinations primarily _

_Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_The one who hates you above all other beings both in the past and future_

"Damn fox" Naruto muttered as he mounted his steed "Good advice though…well horse guess it's just me, can't say I regret not being able to return to Konoha hope it rots now since I have no idea where we are going I suppose you do so lead the way"

As the horse trotted west on a deer path through the forest Naruto heard a metallic click and a voice call out from the shadows "Who are you"

"Naruto Uzumaki on my way to Quantrill's camp for orders" Naruto replied hoping this would get him somewhere

"You in luck friend my brother and I are on the way back from scouting the area we'll show you the way" a man of about twenty said as he rode out of the shadows a boy looking little older than Naruto following him "I'm Frank James and this is my brother Jesse"

"Ho-How do you do" Jesse asked in a scared voice

"Forgive my brother this is his first time fighting we just came from Nebraska to fight them damn Yankees" Frank said leading the way "Mind if I ask why your name's so strange Naruto"

"Not at all" Naruto replied pleased his choice was the right one "My mother was an asian slave and my father fell in love with her and married her, and named me after some relative of hers"

"Oh" Frank said as a way of reply before the three slipped into a comfortable silence for a few hours before Naruto saw a large plume of smoke rising from the distance

"Damn this isn't good" Frank said worriedly "Come on something's happened at camp have your weapons drawn and ready"

Naruto drew the weapon Mephisto had called a "Six-shooter" taking a look at it for the first time. It's design reminding him of a weapon he had seen in Tenten's shop once, he knew the basics behind using a weapon such as this, but wondered how the gaps would be filled in, just as he was thinking this he could see exactly how to use the weapon and how to kill effectively with it like a book had been opened for him inside his brain.

"When we come to the wall what will we do kill or be killed" Naruto muttered under his breath

"What did you say" Jesse asked tentatively

"In my town it was a saying that was passed around quite often, basically it says that in a fight it's your life or your opponents and you either do everything in your power to keep that life or you die" Naruto replied simply before remembering what Kyuubi's note had said "We lived on the edge of the frontier Injuns tried to raid our town every so often"

"Have you ever killed before" Jesse asked as they began to rise the hill that separated them from the camp

"Yes" Naruto replied coldly as he cocked his Dragoon and drew his Ninjato in his other hand

"Shit this ain't good" Frank muttered under his breath as the topped the rise

"What is it" Naruto asked

"See that man in the glowing white clothes. Them damn Yanks put him on the battle field about a year ago calls himself the Ghost Rider so far nothing we have can hurt him bullets, blades, hell we even tried firin cannons at him but nothing we have can hurt him. Quantrill's gonna have his hands full with this one come on we gotta help em." Frank replied as he set his jaw and got ready to fight "Jesse it's like Naruto said either you die or they do and I'll be damned if I gotta bring you home to mama in a pine box"

"I'll draw away the Ghost Rider you two get to Quantrill" Naruto said before charging down the hill towards the battalion of soldiers not giving Frank a chance to respond

"Either he has a craw full up with sand or he is the stupidest kid I've ever met" Frank said before riding towards the confederate troops trying to hold off the Yankees leaving Jesse there pondering what his brother and this boy had said "either me or them huh" Jesse thought as his eyes gained a hard look and he gripped his pistol tighter "Like Frank said I'll be damned if I gotta go home to mama in a pine box"

"I knew he would come around" Frank thought as he heard his brother's horse's hoofbeats behind him

XxX

With Naruto

XxX

"This Ghost rider guy reeks of hell" Naruto thought as he caught his scent so strong and pungent it almost caused him to black out "wonder if this is Mephisto's first task"

"Men you go kill those rebels This one is mine" Naruto heard the Ghost Rider yell above the screams of battle before he turned his horse towards Naruto "You are a damned soul return to hell"

"Damned I may be but so will you if I have my way" Naruto screamed back as their horses charged at each other. As Naruto's horse neared the Ghost Rider's he jumped off it towards Ghost Rider and shot him in the face before taking his head off with his ninjato

As he landed into a combat roll he heard laughter which was surprising on a battle field "You fool I cannot be killed I am God's right hand I will kill all sinners and protect the righteous, now die" Ghost Rider said in a matter of fact voice before drawing his own gun and emptying it at Naruto's still form he was surprised when Naruto slashed his sword downward and seemed unhurt

"You might want to get off that horse" Naruto said in a cold and dark voice "she has six bullet holes to the heart"

"What are you talking about my horse is unharmed" Ghost Rider called back before his horse collapsed under him giving him just enough time to jump off and avoid being crushed by it. Ghost Rider was very surprised that this boy held the skill to deflect bullets with a blade.

"You say you cannot be killed yet you must have a weakness as all do" Naruto said calmly as he allowed his instincts to take over as they had in front of Mephisto. He was hoping he would be able to spit fire again in an attempt to harm this being in front of him, but was surprised that he raised his arm and fired his gun instead of opening his mouth.

"Ho-How did you harm me" Ghost Rider asked in shock as the hole in his leg began to bleed

"Hellfire" Naruto replied with surprise "I must have shot some out of my gun"

"I will not make such a mistake twice mark my words emissary of the devil I will kill you and cleanse this land of your filth" Ghost rider replied before running away

"A fight I look forward to" Naruto thought with bloodlust as he drew his rifle out of the saddle boot on his horse and mounted him again "I need to see how Frank and Jesse are doing"

XxX

Five minutes earlier with Frank and Jesse

XxX

"Anderson where is Quantrill" Jesse asked with authority as they drew up next to the infamous Bloody Bill Anderson

"Since when are you the outgoing one" Anderson asked with a hint of humor before his face got angry "Damn Ghost Rider killed him not five minutes ago. He led a Calvary charge against the ground troops and Ghost Rider picked him off as they were coming around for a second pass. The rest of his troops fell back to me at his death but we still have to deal with the Ghost Rider."

"We met a new recruit on the way here who was coming for orders he ran towards Ghost Rider to draw his attention so we could report" Frank cut in

"Let us hope he can do something about it then" Anderson said somberly "But for now we must take care of the troops that were with Ghost Rider"

"To battle then" Jesse screamed as he drew his pistol and jumped on his horse racing off towards the advancing enemy

"Come on you ninnys you gonna let a boy that aint old enough to shave yet show you up" Anderson yelled at the men "To arms we can't let him show us up"

Anderson was silently thanking Jesse for giving him the opportunity to boost the morale of his troops even if through pride.

As Jesse and the others who had caught up to him came to the enemies lines Jesse unloaded his pistol killing six enemies before drawing a sawed off shotgun and killing another three while the rest of the rebels mopped up the stragglers.

"Jesse, Frank you two ok" Naruto called as he neared the two

"Hells bells son how did you take on Ghost rider and live to tell the tale" Anderson asked with amazement

"Everyone has their weakness" Naruto replied modestly

"Well I don't care how you did it just so long as you can keep doin it. Consider yourself an honorary member of Quantrill's raiders." Anderson said as he began to work out the prospects of a weapon that could finally take on the dreaded Ghost Rider menace.

XxX

So what do you guys think I know that some of these events didn't happen such as Quantrill's death he died in prison I think also just for references sake naruto is seventeen and Jesse is seventeen and a half Frank is twenty three and Anderson is thirty five hope you guys liked it any questions of comments leave a review as so few do oh almost forgot here is the playlist for this chapter

Killswitch Engage

Three days grace

Silverstein

The All-American Rejects

Taylor Swift

Dierks Bentley

Sky Eats Airplane

Papa Roach

Taking back Sunday

Scary Kids Scaring Kids

Chiodos

DJ S3RL

Atreyu

Metallica

Grayco

We the Kings

To My Boy

Johnny Cash

DethKlok

Relient K

Thousand

Till next time dear readers few as you are

_May your weapon always be wet with enemy blood,_

_May the wind always be at your back,_

_And may your path always be lit_

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee


	2. Welcome to the James Gang

**A/N:** salutations to my readers however many of you there are I am beginning to not weather of not anyone actually reads these writings of mine because they are one of the few things keeping me sane and all that matters to me is that I keep writing them hhhmmm can't think of much to say other than that I hope you read my other fics and pm me or post a review if you have any comments or concerns oh that's right disclaimer and random quote corner time also if I do not know who said the quote I'll put unknown for that place but if any of yall do please tell me who said it so I can give credit where credit is due

QQQ

"Fairytales don't teach children that dragons exist, no children already know dragons exist, fairytales teach children that dragons can be killed" –Unkown-

QQQ

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MARVEL, OR THE ORIGINAL IDEA FOR THIS FIC

XxX

Indian Territory, one year after the events of the last chapter

XxX

"Allright Anderson so what now" Naruto asked

"We wait you impatient dolt" Anderson replied "We need to wait for them damn Yanks to get off our trail before we can press the attack anymore"

"Considering that General Lee has been killed are you sure that it's wise to continue this fight" A black man Behind Naruto's right shoulder asked. He was wearing a cowboy hat with strings attached to it so that he could hang it off his back, a brown western cut button down shirt with a dull green Mexican poncho(don't know what they are called the things that have a hole for your head, hang off your shoulders, and end in a v at your waist). And a pair of brown jeans with blackish blue cowboy boots and white dueling gloves.

"Come on now Reno you and I both know that just cause the generals dead don't mean this war is" A white man standing beside the black man now know as "Reno" or "Reno Jones" by most. The white man had on a dull red western cut button down with a white bandanna tied around his neck and a cowboy hat covering his mop of blond hair. He had twin thronged down colt revolvers over his blue jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Shut up Kid" Jesse called from the other side of the camp fire

"You best not be messin with Kid Cassidy Jess didn't you here he took on the whole of Grants calvery by himself" Naruto said which gained a chuckle from the men sitting around the campfire

"Aw shut up you lot of sumbitches" Cassidy shot back which just made the men chuckle louder

"Hey guys want to know the difference between a Yankee and a damn Yankee" Frank asked to the men trying to pass the time

"Naw what" Naruto asked having heard this joke hundreds of times but still thought it was funny

"A damn Yankee goes back to the north" Frank said which made the men erupt in laughter

"You guys are gonna be the death of me one of these days" the man sitting next to Jesse said with a chuckle

"Aw come on Cole at least you won't die by them Yankee's, count your blessings" Anderson said to the man know known as Cole which made the men quite down and remember all of their comrades that had fallen

"That's the truth I mean shit look at us we got Bloody Bill, Bob and Cole Younger, Frank and Jesse James, Reno Jones and Kid Cassidy, Clell Miller and me…We are all that's left of the once great faction known as Quantrill's Raiders" Naruto said with a hint of sadness remembering each and every one of the men who he would die for bleeding out in front of him from bullet holes

"Are the Raiders dead though" Jesse asked "That's the real question"

"What do you think you pill a horse crap Ghost Rider is still out there and the only one that can land a blow on him is Naruto not to mention all these damn Mutants that are startin to spring up all over the place and these thrice damned "Costumed Crusaders" and you get us a dyin bread of men who remember their glory days" Anderson spat with sadness

"What if the glory days didn't have to end though" Naruto asked suddenly

"What do you mean Naruto" Frank asked with intrigue

"The nine of us doin what the Raiders did best" Jesse muttered

"Exactly Jess" Naruto said "And what is it that we do best"

"KILL THE YANKS,STEAL FROM THE YANKS, AND DRIVE THEM DAMN YANKS OUTA OUR HOMES" the men screamed In unison laughing when they were done

"So what are you suggesting then" Clell asked (ok just so everyone knows everyone is wearin the traditional cowboy getup save Anderson and Naruto who still wear their Confederate uniforms unless otherwise specified)

"Well we all know about how them Injuns been raidin border towns since we was kids and how some new folk are robbin stages" Jesse said an idea forming in his head

"Since when did you ever do anything by the book" Naruto asked gaining a chuckle from a few of the men

"I didn't say this would be any different did I" Jesse replied "What's something no one has ever done before"

"Fly" Naruto cuts in

"Give birth to a horse" Frank said with sarcasm gaining a laugh from the men around the fire

"No you Dumbasses think money wise" Jesse said tiredly

"Piss double eagles" Reno Jones said making everyone laugh again

"Damnit to I gotta spell it out we're gonna rob a bank" Jesse said getting tired of the jokes real fast as the group got quiter even faster

"You want us to do WHAT again" Clell asked with surprise

"Think about it how much money does one bank carry" Jesse said which got their minds to thinkin "And how much protection do banks have"

"None" Naruto whispered as he caught on to what Jesse was thinkin

"It's genius" Anderson said reverently

"Aw shut up you old fool you just want more scalps for you necklace" Bob said with a chuckle as he eyed Andersons necklace that held over a hundred scalps of the people he had killed said necklace earned him the title of "Bloody Bill"

"And what of it" Anderson shot back with a slight chuckle as he fingered his necklace

"So assuming that we all go along with this plan Jess how and where do you want to strike" Frank asked

"Soon as we are ready I figure we go on down to Houston then high tail it back here before anyone's the wiser" Jesse replied

"I wonder though how we will deal with Ghost Rider and the rangers they're more dangerous than the military way I figure it" Naruto said

"Simple you take on Ghost Rider and Me, Reno, and Kid will take care of the Rangers once we hit Indian Territory they can't touch us without fear of the Cheyenne and Kiowa comin after em" Anderson said throwing ideas out

"This is true however what's to keep them Injuns from givin are camp away to the rangers" Cole and Bob asked simultaneously

"What if we go to Zee's" Clell asked

"Think we could make it" Frank asked "Once we get to Zee's there aint a single person in them western territories that would give us away"

Jesse just sat there thinking "Why couldn't we I mean once Ghost Rider is off our tail there ain't a damned horse in the south that can outrun ours"

"So it's settled then" Reno asked skeptically

"Yeah why not lets move out as soon as we get our gear together" Jesse replied

"HeHe I ain't had this much fun since Ero-Sensei got chased around Konoha by Ba-chan" Naruto chuckled

"Naruto you know that we have no idea what your talkin about when you get like that right" Frank asked

"Hai I do" Naruto replied with a laugh

"So hows tomorrow at first light sound to you guys" Jesse asked

"Let's do it" Anderson replied remembering the bloodlust of the Civil war and the joy it brought him

"I'll take the first watch" Naruto said as the other men rolled out their bedrolls

XxX

A few hours later

XxX

"A whole year huh" Naruto muttered to himself as he remembered all that had happened in that short time. Jesse turning into this cold leader he would lay down his life for, Frank finding that girl down in Waco that he hooked up with. "I miss Sakura"

"_That whore, that ungrateful bitch she put you in the hospital more times than you can count and still jumps to the beck and call of that Sasuke-Teme"_

"Who's there" Naruto asked as he stood up and drew his gun

"I_ am you"_ the voice called as an exact replica of Naruto appeared out of the dark

"What kind of spectre is this" Naruto whispered as he drew his Ninjato causing hellfire to spread over the blade and his gun

"Shinigami always has more deals to make" an eerily familiar voice said

"Who are you" Naruto spat out as the hellfire began to work it's way up his arms as his anger grew

"The shadows of your past" ten voices said as they stepped out of the darkness

"Hi Naruto-Kun" Hinata said shyly

"How you doin" Kiba asked enthusiastically

"YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT" Lee screamed which earned him a smack on the head from Neji

"I see you have improved Teme" Sasuke said with contempt

"no,no,NNNNOOOOO" Naruto screamed out as he unloaded bullet after bullet at these skeletal forms before leaping towards them swinging his Ninjato left and right "You're not real, YOU'RE NOT REAL, YOU CAN'T BE" Naruto cried out as tears fell down his face. He fell to his knees as his former teammates laughed demonically and disappeared

XxX

With Jesse and Frank

XxX

The camp woke to Naruto screaming in pain, pure sorrow flowing from his throat as they heard gunshots.

"Shit Naruto's in trouble come on boys" Jesse yelled as he jumped from his bedroll gun already in hand as he ran towards Naruto's voice, hearing the footfalls of his brothers-in-arms close behind him.

When they arrived at the spot they heard Naruto's voice from they saw him on his knee's face turned towards the sky, Jesse saw the tears coming down his face and wondered what had happened. They all took a step back when Naruto opened his mouth and let forth a primal scream of sorrow and pain. These battle hardened men felt fear for the first time in over a year as mid-scream flames spewed out of Naruto's mouth reaching thirty feet into the air and singing their clothes from ten feet away such was it's intensity.

"Na-Naruto" Frank gasped out the concern evident in his voice

When Naruto heard these words he stood up on his feet with a look that could kill such was his anger and rage.

"You" Naruto spat out as he leveled his sword at Frank's face "this is all your fault you made me sign the damn deal, you did this. All I ever cared about was taken away because of you"

"What do you have against Frank" Jesse asked with confusion

"He's not talkin to Frank" Anderson said quietly making the group look at him strangely "Frank move and see what I mean"

Frank took three steps to the left and was surprised when Naruto's sword didn't move with him.

"That's what happens sometimes" Anderson said quietly "The ghosts of your past come back to haunt you…I had hoped it would never happen to any of you…and before you ask me any question just take a few steps back and watch and avoid his blows"

They did as the old war veteran commanded wondering where this was going before Naruto leaped into the air and shot at the ground leaving bullet holes that caught fire, before crashing down with a sword slash from his Burning Ninjato that left a mark in the hard packed dirt that lit up brighter than their own fire did.

"You attacked my village god damn you, my father layed his thrice damned life down to stop you and now look what you did" Naruto screamed at thin air completely oblivious to the men around him "You took away my precious Sakura-Chan and the only people that accepted me..and for what a pile of dead men and a path of blood…for your sins you must die, heavens vengeance will take it's right, you cannot hide from mine might" Naruto began to chant as he was covered in hellfire it burned away his clothes leaving him naked in the desert night.

"Feel my pain" Naruto said in a voice completely devoid of emotion and life. Naruto held his gun and sword above his head surprising the men when they fused together from the intensity of the flames leaving a six-shooter with a sword where the barrel should have been. Naruto leveled the newly formed weapon at what the other's figured was about eye level and pulled the trigger as a pillar of flame shot out of the end of the blade leaving a scar in the earth that ran on for about a mile from Jesse's reckoning.

"Enter unto hell" Naruto said now calm as he spun around on his heel and flicked the weapon as if to get blood off of the blade before collapsing. His weapon separating again as it fell from his hand.

"Holy Shit" Clell said with awe as the rest of the men could only nod their heads in agreement

"Come on we best get him back to his horse and move camp someone was bound to see that blast and I'd rather not have to deal with any Injuns, or Rangers" Anderson said coming out of his trance like state faster than the others as he hoisted Naruto onto his shoulder before grabbing his weapons and walking towards camp.

"Anderson's right" Bob said before one by one they followed him

XxX

Ten miles to the south, Nothern tip of Texas

XxX

"Carter what's wrong" a man Wearing a blue military uniform with a star that said "U.S. Marshall" pinned over his heart

"I felt a great amount of hells power being released not far from here" the man called Carter responded

"Let's check it out" a third man wearing a similar blue uniform said as he hopped on his horse and waited for the other two

XxX

Back with Naruto and company

XxX

"Shit this isn't good Jess I can't feel a pulse" Frank said worriedly as he rode up next to Naruto's horse whom said blonde was slung over

"We can't worry about that now" Jesse called back "We gotta find a decent camp first Naruto's to ornery to die and you know it"

"I see a cave" Reno called out

"Make a break for it" Anderson called out as they all rushed towards the cave in the mesa looming over them

"Anderson hide the horses, Frank start the fire and set some water to boil, Bob you and Cole tend to Naruto, Reno and Kid your with me well stand guard until Naruto is up" Jesse commanded as the men jumped to obey

XxX

A half hour later

XxX

"Cole how is he" Jesse asked worriedly

"He's breathing and has a steady pulse other than that not good I'm afraid he just got a fever and we don't have any blankets" Cole responded

"Damn it all to hell fine give him some whiskey and we'll just have to wait it out" Jesse replied as Kid and Reno walked back into the cave

"Clell your turn for watch" Reno said as he sat down by the fire

Clell just grumbled as he grabbed his pistol and rifle and walked outside.

XxX

Inside Naruto's mind

XxX

"Sakura-chan" Naruto asked tentatively

"Hai Naruto-kun" Sakura replied as she kissed him

"Do you love me" Naruto asked with a hint of fear

"Of course Naru-Kun" Sakura replied

"Then why were you and Sasuke having sex in my bed this afternoon" Naruto asked softly

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Sakura replied in mock surprise

"I bet you don't you bitch" Naruto spat back as he pushed her off his lap and stood up

"You never deserved me you stupid Teme" Sakura shouted at his back "You know why I even went out with you it's because I FELT SORRY FOR YOU and because Kakashi told me to"

Naruto just turned around slowly with a pained look in his eye that made Sakura flinch.

"I thought you were different Sakura-san I really did" Naruto said in a quiet voice as he walked out the door. Sakura did not miss how he called her San instead of Chan

XxX

Three weeks later

XxX

"Naruto we have to get Sasuke and Sakura back" Tsunade said softly to the blonde standing in her office. She didn't miss the pained look that came over Naruto's face when Sakura was mentioned

"Hai Tsunade-Sama I must keep my promise even if I do not wish to" Naruto replied without emotion as he stiffly saluted and walked out the door

"I really thought she was different" Tsunade thought " Not only did she ruin one of the only good things that happened to Naruto but then she left the village with Sasuke…she changed Naruto…or maybe this is just the real Naruto"

XxX

On top of the Fourth's head

XxX

"Go away Hinata" Naruto said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek

"Naruto aren't we friends what wrong" Hinata asked with concern

"What do you care it's not like it matters anyway" Naruto responded before jumping off his father's head and running towards the village gate only to be stopped by a white haired Ninja jumping in his path

"Naruto I know she screwed you up but you need to take a minute and breathe" the man said to Naruto as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders

"Jiraya you were like a father to me and I consider you one of the few people in this damn village that deserves life but I swear to Kami if you don't move I'll rip out your heart" Naruto said without emotion as he threw Jiraya's hands off and began to cry harder

"Just be careful Naruto I figured this would happen one way or another so I brought you this as a parting gift" the man now know as Jiraya said as he held out a Ninjato with the kanji for wind carved in it's hilt "This was your fathers he asked me to give it to you when you needed it"

"Seems fitting doesn't it Sensei either I kill that Teme Sasuke with my fathers blade or he kills me with Orochimaru's" Naruto responded sadly as he grasped the blade

"Godspeed Naruto" Jiraya said as he stepped aside

"Jiraya tell Hinata to get over me I'm dead now anyway and tell Shikimaru, Kiba, and Choji that without their friend ship my pitiful existence would have ended long ago" Naruto responded sadly before taking off the necklace Tsunade had given him and handed it to Jiraya "Thank Tsunade for telling about my parents would you"

"Hai Naruto…Adiosu" Jiraya responded somehow knowing this was the last time he would see the student that reminded him so much of himself

"Adiosu…I love you" Naruto responded before hugging the man he considered his father and disappearing in a swirl of leaves

XxX

Back in teh real world

XxX

"Hey Jess he's wakin up" Bob called across the fire as the men gathered around their fallen comrade

Naruto began thrashing around in his sleep kicking and punching any close enough to touch. He then got up and began to punch and kick as if he was fighting for his life before clutching his chest and falling to the ground. Naruto began muttering about people and places none of them knew of before he opened his eyes with a scream of pain.

"Naruto calm down it's just us" Anderson said calmly while putting a hand on Naruto's chest to hold him down

"An-Anderson" Naruto asked tentatively

"Hey dingus don't forget about us too" Kid said playfully while nudging Naruto's foot

"Why the heck am I naked" Naruto asked

"Technically your not naked you have a blanket over you" Frank said matter of factly

"Damnit just give me some clothes" Naruto said as a tick worked it's way into his forehead

"We…kinda don't have any" Reno said while rubbing the back of his head bashfully

"Damnit you guys are real annoying some time you know that" Naruto said before lifting his hands to form a few seals that made smoke poof from the inside of the blanket

"There" Naruto said while standing up to reveal he had on a bright orange jump suit

"Um excuse me mister walking target but we got trouble" Clell called as he pocked his head into the cave "Ghost Rider saw your little "Display" and is coming this way"

"I'll give him one thing at least you can see him from a mile away" Bob said with a chuckle

"Damn rider wait what display ugh I don't have time for this" Naruto said before picking up his sword and gun and running out of the cave

"Allways did love that boy and his bloodlust" Anderson said with a chuckle "But where did those clothes come from"

"Got me" Jesse said "We might as well go help Naruto never know if Ghost Rider has any friends"

"Damn strait" Frank said before grabbing his gun and running out of the cave followed closely by the rest of the group

"GHOST RIDER I GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU" Naruto screamed as his voice reverberated of the surrounding mesa's

"SON OF THE DEVIL YOU WILL DIE" Ghost Rider screamed back as he put the spurs to his horse that was glowing as he was

"You might not be Sasuke or Kyuubi but at least you give me something to vent on " Naruto thought as he jumped on his horse that he called death

"See guys I told you this thing would come in handy" Bob said as he pulled a sharps 50. From his saddle boot

"At this range that ain't gonna do shit" Jesse said with a laugh

"You fight your way I'll fight mine" Bob replied as the other men jumped on their respective horses and charged after Naruto who was closing fast with Ghost Rider

"Your sins condemn you to hell you are a demon born of the devil's flesh" Ghost rider called to Naruto

"Hells bells if I hear one more person call me a demon I'm gonna throw them in hell and jump in after em" Naruto screamed back as he was enveloped in hellfire as was his horse

"Why hate what you are DEMON" Ghost rider taunted as he pulled out his pistol and fired at Naruto as they passed

"I really didn't want to do this but you give me no choice" Naruto said quietly as he closed his eyes and jumped off his horse "for your sins you must die, heavens vengeance will take it's right, you cannot hide from mine might"

As Naruto finished his chant his eyes opened to reveal blood red orbs without any pupils with hellfire leaking out of them wrapping around his head to form a visor of sorts. He began to make handseals rapidly completing them with a scream of "_**MAKIA YAJUU KASEI"**_ (Hell beast transformation)

The hellfire leaking out of his eyes spread to envelop his entire body changing him. He grew to seven feet in height and sprouted muscles upon muscles. His fingers and feet grew to look like the paws of a coyote with vicious looking claws to match, and lastly he sprouted blond fur that was tinged with red as his teeth turned into fangs so large he couldn't close his mouth.

"What the hell happened to Naruto" Jesse gasped as he and his fellows just stared in awe at the power their comrade was displaying

"You call me a damned soul Ghost Rider, you call me Demon let me show you what a true demon can do" Naruto shouted with a demonic growl as he leaped at Ghost Rider, knocking him off his horse as he tackled him to the ground. He reared his right hand back and brought it down on Ghost Riders left shoulder cleaving his arm from his torso the hellfire enveloping Naruto cauterizing the wound instantaneously.

"I told you I would throw you into hell and jump in after you and I ALLWAYS keep my promises" Naruto screamed into Ghost Riders face before jumping off him and slashing at the air causing a rift to form he threw Ghost Rider into the rift and jumped after him.

"Holy shit" Anderson muttered as his comrades could only nod in agreement

XxX

In Mephisto's realm

XxX

"Naruto what in the nine levels of hell are you doing" Mephisto asked quizzically as a demonized version of Naruto appeared before him "And how in the world did you get here"

"WHERE IS GHOST RIDER" Naruto screamed into Mephisto's face

"Well someone's a little temperamental today" Mephisto replied sarcastically "I have him chained in my palace for further torture that damned angel Zadkiel took his powers the instant he got here so he is no longer the ghost rider he is merely Carter Slade the Ex Union officer who broke his deal" Mephisto replied calmly as Naruto got a thoughtful look in his eye

"You are a rather vengeful person huh" Naruto asked

"You have no idea" Mephisto replied with an evil grin

"Well I suppose that's better than what I was going to do with him" Naruto said thoughtfully as he dropped his jutsu "Hey you think you could give me some new clothes that stand up to hellfire the last set you gave me burned"

"Keep the deal and wonderful things happen young one" Mephisto replied happily before enveloping Naruto in hellfire

When Naruto stepped out of the fire he was wearing a brown Stetson slouch hat with a black bandanna completely covering his face and neck. His chest was covered with a dusty white western cut shirt tucked into his faded jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, and lastly to complete the image he had on a pair of dusty cowboy boots.

"You'll notice that you can see out of the bandanna but no one can see in consider it a gift for completing your first task, also Kyuubi for some reason wanted me to give you this scroll and for the life of me I can't open it I figured you would be able to so here" Mephisto said before tossing Naruto the mid sized scroll

"Thank you" Naruto said before stepping back into the portal he had created which closed when he entered it

XxX

Back with Jesse

XxX

"HOLY SHIT HE KILLED CARTER" one of the men that were riding with Ghost Rider now know as Carter Slade

"JAMIE YOU GET THOSE MEN I'LL TAKE OUT THAT BASTARD THAT KILLED MY BROTHER" the second man screamed at the other now known as Jamie

"Can do Lincoln" Jamie said between clenched teeth

"To battle" Lincoln and Jamie said at the same time before charging the group ahead of them

"Hehe looks like someone wants to play" Naruto said as he stepped out of the portal

"Holy Shit Naruto is that you" Reno asked

"Hai" Naruto said as he drew his Ninjato

"I'MA GONNA KILL YOU" Jamie screamed as he neared Naruto

"Oh no You don't" Bob muttered to himself as he eased back the trigger of his sharps 50. And a resounding boom was heard rebounding off the mesa

"Jamie…JAMIE" Lincoln screamed as he saw his comrade fall of his horse with half his face blown off

"_Do you wish revenge_" a voice whispered to Lincoln Slade

"I will do anything to kill that bastard that killed my brother" Lincoln screamed as he shot at Naruto

"_you shalt have you're your wish mortal" _the voice whispered back as he felt power unimaginable course through him

"Damnit I JUST KILLED YOU" Naruto screamed at the man named Lincoln Slade.

Jesse and the others looked on in awe as an angel descended and enveloped Lincoln with his wings. When he unfurled his wings and flew upward he was wearing the Ghost Rider Costume.

"Ah but emissary of Mephisto I demand vengeance" an otherworldy voice said from Lincoln's mouth

"Zadkiel I presume" Naruto said simply

"For a mortal you catch on quick" Zadkiel said through Lincoln's mouth

"To bad I'm gonna have to kill your little puppet" Naruto managed to get out from between clenched teeth

"You may try" Lincoln said in his own voice as he charged Naruto firing shot after shot at him.

"And down goes number two" Bob muttered as he fired his rifle a second time surprised when the bullet seemed to have no effect

"I cannot be harmed foolish mortals for I am GHOST RIDER" Lincoln screamed as he drew a Bowie knife and stabbed at Naruto's stomach. Only to have Naruto twist out of the way and slam his own arm down on Lincoln's effectively breaking it.

"How can this be" Lincoln gasped out "I cannot be harmed"

"Then I guess I'm a miracle" Naruto said without emotion as he drew his pistol and shoved the barrel in between Lincoln's eyes

"Ask God why he has no pity" Naruto said in the same emotionless tone as he pulled the trigger simultaneously infusing his weapon with hellfire as the now dead form of Lincoln fell to the earth with a thud.

"Remind me not to piss Naruto off" Frank said softly as the others just nodded in agreement

"Guys lets get back to the cave we need to talk" Naruto said with a sigh as he jumped on his horse and trotted off not waiting to see if his comrades followed his orders or not

XxX

Back at the cave

XxX

"Ok obviously there are some things I didn't tell you guys considering what has happened here tonight" Naruto said with a sigh

"We all have skeletons in our closet Naruto you don't tell about your past till your partner tell his first" Anderson said simply

"I'm not American Nor Mexican or anything else this world has on it" Naruto said quietly which gave his fellows confused looks

"What are you talking about Naruto" Jesse asked

"It started eighteen years ago at my birth" Naruto began

XxX

Two hours later after a Q & A session about Naruto's past

XxX

"So what your saying is you had a demon sealed inside you" Frank asked skeptically

"Hai" Naruto replied

"And when you were killed this same demon had you sell your soul to the devil to keep both of you from dying" Anderson asked

"Hai" Naruto replied getting tired of answering the same questions over and over

"This is a lot to mull over" Reno muttered

"True but honestly does it really matter" Naruto asked "We have all fought the same battles and bled from the same wounds just because I'm from an alternate dimension doesn't mean anything"

"I'm with the kid on this one" Jesse said "How many times have we saved each others lives hell you men in front of me are the only one's I have any respect for outside of my family which I consider you anyway"

"Agreed" Clell said

"Does this mean that we are still robbin that bank tomorrow" Naruto asked hoping that he wasn't about to lose the only friends he had in this world

"I don't see why not" Jesse replied

"Damnit would yall shut up some of us SANE people actually get tired at night what a damn wonder that is" Kid called from his bedroll

"Aw shut up" Anderson called back as they all chuckled and laid out their bedrolls

XxX

**A/N**: so what do you guys think of chapter two hopefully there is enough action and blood shed for those that enjoy it although I know there wasn't enough for me but hey gives me something to look forward to eh? Anywho gots a question for you guys Naruto will be paired with a Native American woman and I can't decide what tribe I've narrowed it down a little but not much here's what I got so far

Kiowa

Comanche

Cherokee

Cheyenne

Apache

If there are any others you guys think she should be pm me of leave a review I'm kinda leanin towards Kiowa or Cherokee or possible Apache mostly because those are the three tribes I know of the most also they were historically the most warlike tribes and I'm part Cherokee anyway but I leave it up to you guys cause I really can't decide other than that there isn't much I have to talk about hhhmm asked about the chapter, talked about pairing, what else what else oh that's right the playlist

Killswitch Engage

Three days grace

Silverstein

The All-American Rejects

Taylor Swift

Dierks Bentley

Sky Eats Airplane

Papa Roach

Taking back Sunday

Scary Kids Scaring Kids

Chiodos

DJ S3RL

Atreyu

Metallica

Grayco

We the Kings

To My Boy

DethKlok

Relient K

Thousand foot krutch

Anarbor

The Airborne Toxic Event

Trapt

Well that's it see you guys next chapter

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee


	3. The People

**A/N:** I have resolved my issue with the pairing and hope you readers enjoy the odd twist I am giving this story to accommodate my odd musings I am rather excited that people are reviewing this fic mainly due to the fact that no one seemingly wishes to review my other ones still you should read them cause they kick butt oh right random quote corner and disclaimer

QQQ

"Humanity is savage we have been trying to kill each other since time began and now we have the power to do it"

-The Comedian-

QQQ

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MARVEL, OR THE ORIGINAL IDEA FOR THIS FIC

XxX

The black hills, one year after the last chapter

XxX

"Frank how can we keep doing this" Naruto asked with concern in his voice

"I don't know Naruto, I really don't" Frank replied softly

"Fire warrior, Outlaw brother it is time" a Native American man said as he poked his head into the tent Naruto and Frank were sharing

"My friends, my brothers…why does Kami seek to punish those that I hold dear" Naruto thought sadly as he walked past seven shallow graves. Each had a rifle or a bowie knife stuck into the head area, and each weapon had multiple notches cut into it.

"Don't look Naruto" Frank whispered as a tear left his eye "See the ideal they created not their bodies"

"Hai" Naruto whispered back as the three men entered a massive log cabin large enough to hold over a thousand people.

As they crossed the threshold they saw the building filled to capacity with men and women alike. The subtle differences in their dress and features were the only thing that let Naruto know which "Tribe" they belonged to. The people were arranged in a circle with six men standing in the center. They were all dressed similarly wearing buckskin leggings and moccasins. None of them wore shirts and displayed their battle scars with pride. The main difference between them that Naruto could tell was their hairstyles and "Tatoo's".

Most had long hair with feathers and beads woven into it. Three of the men had their hair wrapped in wolf skin, the fourth and fifth had braided hair with eagles feathers and arrow heads woven into it, The sixth and final man was bald save for a "Mohawk" made of porcupine quills glued to his head with pine resin he had an eagle feather tucked into his left ear.

"Brothers , Sisters" the bald man's voice boomed above the crowd "Not since the beginning of time have our tribes been brought together in such a manner. You all know why we are here and you all know who brought us here. Let us allows the Fire Warrior Naruto and the Outlaw Brother Frank to tell you who think this is unnecessary why we gather in such numbers."

"All here have lost a brother, a sister, a parent, or a child" Naruto began

"Who has taken your families from you" Frank finished

"The "Government" forced you out of you homes and stole the land you have lived on since time immoral to sell to their people" Naruto boomed out as he slowly turned in a circle to catch the eyes of random people in the crowd

"How many tribes have been wiped out" Frank asked as his voice got softer. Forcing the crowd to quite down in order to hear him "Pueblo, Iroquois, Chickasaw, Choctaw, Arapaho, Algonquin just to name a few. I need not tell you for you know better than I the injustices you have suffered"

"Many of you here wonder why the infamous James gang sought to unite the tribes. I know personally many of the chiefs asked me what I am to gain from this." Naruto told the crowd as he to became quieter "My answer is simple we have a common goal you wish your land back and the genocide against your people to end, myself and my friends wished to strike against those who had taken our loved ones from us"

"I recognize many of you from my days will William Quantrill." Frank began "We fought side by side and got to know each other very well. I and my fellows grew to respect your honor and pride. All you wanted was to protect the homes you were born in and all the "Government" wanted was to burn them to the ground and steal the land they were built upon."

"I saw many of my comrades fall to the forces of the northerners. And saw twice as many being hauled away to be slaves, and now the "Government" has sanctioned a new law that makes it legal to kill any and all Native Americans and puts a bounty on all Native American scalps brought to the attorney generals office." Naruto stated simply as a communal gasp was heard from the crowd. The six men standing beside Naruto and Frank flinched slightly as anger came to their eyes.

"Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not the army is on it's ways to your various camps to kill you. You may either put your differences aside and fight, or you will die" Frank said softly "We are not holding you here neither are your chiefs those that wish to return to their camps may those that wish to fight may stay"

"What Fire Warrior Naruto and Outlaw Brother Frank say is true" One of the men with braided hair said "Myself and the remaining chiefs and leaders of the warrior clans have agreed to stay and fight. We will not force you to it is your decision."

"These are hard times for all of us brothers you have until the next moon to make your decision" the bald man said "After that all who remain will take up arms and fight until death. You will not be thought less of if you do not wish to stay"

"The council fire is done" an old man draped in finery and regalia said as he extinguished the small fire next to him

"Did we do the right thing" Naruto thought out loud as the crowd slowly filtered out

"Fire Warrior were it not for you and your fellows our race would not exist" one of the men with skins in his hair said as he place his hand on Naruto's shoulder "You saved our tribe from death"

"Only to condemn you to it now" Naruto replied sorrowfully

"That is our choice" The bald man said "We are a proud people and always have been. We will fight until our last breath to protect what we love, as would you. And for that we respect you. You are more like us than you realize."

"Dragging canoe do you think I could talk to your medicine man" Naruto asked as an idea struck him

"Do you require healing Fire Warrior" the bald man now know as Dragging Canoe asked

"Not but I do have an idea, Big Tree, Buffalo Hump, Cochise, Manuelito, Porcupine bear I wish to see your medicine men as well" Naruto replied "And the six of you I wish to see all of you back here at high sun all will be explained then"

"Fire warrior what are you planning" one of the men with braided hair now known as Big Tree asked

"I want to see if you can learn this" Naruto said before making several hand seals as three shadow clones poofed into existence

"You wish to teach us your medicine" one of the men with wolf skin hair now known as Buffalo Hump asked

"Some of it yes" Naruto replied "But I must get ready now I will return at the time of high sun"

XxX

At Naruto's tent

XxX

"I need to reread that note Mephisto gave me from Kyuubi" Naruto thought as he pulled out said scroll from his saddle bags

_Kit_

_Your thrice damned sire foresaw this, much to my displeasure and had a second seal placed over yours. That damn seal has now appeared on my stomach and is forcing me to reveal to you how to use demonic chakra to its fullest and how to use demonic jutsu . You will find enclosed with this scroll a contract much like the one you signed with Mephisto save the fact that it is one you can have others sign binding them to you as you are to Mephisto. I see a coming battle in your future and know you will need this. This damn seal will force me to check in on you and your descendants every so often. Now fuck off and leave me alone._

_I hope you die_

_Kyuubi_

"This last year" Naruto thought sadly "Anderson, Reno, Kid, Clell, Bob, Cole, Jesse why were you taken from me. You were taken by the Yanks when we fought for the Chickasaw and Iroquois. They burned Zee's house to the ground with her and Jesse's kids screaming inside. Frank's girl down in Waco was hung for her association to us. Ghost Rider reappeared again using a different body."

Naruto took the scroll and walked out to the graves of his fallen comrades. He sat down in front of Jesse's grave and pulled out a jug of whiskey.

"Care for a drink Jess" Naruto asked as he poured some over Jesse's Bowie knife

"I met the chiefs standing before me today" Naruto thought as he took a pull from the jug "They remind me so much of the Kage's back home. Jiraya how I miss you Fog Water reminds me so much of you. I would die for all of them every single one of "The People" in this camp just as I would have years ago with the citizens of Konoha. I started writing that journal that Jiraya always asked me to write. I have catalogued my entire life up to this point and had the others of my band do the same I hope one day our descendants read them and understand our battles. I hope we are not condemned for what we are doing."

"What am I supposed to do Jess" Naruto asked the grave before him "Back when you were here everything made sense. We robbed banks and harassed the Yanks…but now…When Zee died…you did to. I saw it in your eyes. You were begging death to come for you. You guided us even through those dark times. That's when this whole vendetta began wasn't it. I remember that look that came to your eyes when we came home to the smoldering ruins of your house. When we saw Zee's dress and your kids clothes hanging on that cavalry sword. You reminded me so much of Sasuke when I saw that look in your eyes. Save that the same look was in all our eyes. We all wanted those Yanks dead. Then we met the Apaches didn't we Jess. Their scouts sought us out trying to form an alliance between all those hated by the Yanks.

"And look at us now old friend" Naruto said with a sad chuckle "The last of the once great Quantrill's Raiders…who will remember us Jess? Who will sing our songs? Will anyone even remember the name of nine men trying to protect their homes? Will anyone remember the blonde or the man he called brother? Will anyone sit around their campfire and ask to hear the story of Jesse James and his band of warriors? I'm gonna try to teach these men my "Medicine" as they call it, did you know that Jess? The dreams keep comin back just like Anderson said they would. My old friends I keep seeing their faces haunting me it's killing me Jess. And the men I have killed I see their specters when I close my eyes.I just want this all to be over Jess. I want to go back to that place in Tennessee we found. You remember don't you that little trading village their callin Nashville now. I remember toppin that rise and seein the river and the grass spreadin before us for miles and miles. I miss the old days Jess."

"Deep down he's just a kid that was forced to age forty years by the time he was five" Frank thought somberly as he looked at Naruto from afar "He saw me and Jess like the parents he never had, and when Jess and the others died it took part of him from him."

"There is a prophecy" the same old man that had put out the fire in the council hall said as he appeared behind Frank "That a man coming from a place no one knows of will save all of the people. That he will endure much hardship and strife. "

"Why do you sneak up behind people like that Fog Water" Frank asked

"It brings pleasure to an old man to know he has not lost his edge" Fog Water replied with a smile

"Is that the end to the prophecy" Frank asked "No good will come to this man"

"He has a son" Fog Water replied "Who has another son. Who in turn has yet another son. Each son killing many and fighting more. Each son losing his father before he reaches his tenth summer. The son of his son's son will break this cycle by killing what binded his great grandfather to this world. He will be a mighty warrior and protector of the weak. The first man will be guided by us the "Shaman" as you white men call us. We will guide and protect his sons until his great grandson takes up the mantle his great grandsire left behind he will use it to protect this world."

"But what of the first man" Frank asked

"He will save the people and unite them as Old Man first designed it to be. He will love one of the people and she will bear his son every male to come of his line will have children with one of the people until his great grandson. The first man will guide his children even if they do not know it. It is said that he dies protecting his love and the one she bears." Fog Water replied before whispering "Fire Warrior Naruto is that man"

"How do you know this" Frank hissed from between clenched teeth

"The spirits follow him, the animals protect him. You have seen the scar over his heart as have I this above all others is the mark of the Hero" Fog Water replied

"He got that scar when he was fighting Ghost Rider" Frank said simply

"Regardless of how he got it he has it believe it or not he will save the people look around you Outlaw Brother he has done something that has not happened since Old Man created the people. He has gathered us all in one place without war." Fog Water replied

"Keep your prophetic mumbo jumbo to yourself Fog Water" Frank said over his shoulder as he walked off

"You will see in time outlaw brother you will see" Fog Water muttered quietly to himself as he walked to Naruto "Fire Warrior it is almost time"

"Oh Fog water it's you" Naruto said half drunk before offering the jug to Fog Water "Care for a drink"

"Fire Warrior we shaman cannot partake of your crazy water you know this" Fog Water replied with a chuckle

"I know I know" Naruto replied "Would you sit with me for a minute friend"

"What is it you wish to speak of Fire Warrior" Fog Water asked as he sat down

"First off why do all you people call me Fire Warrior" Naruto asked

"Since the first day you protected the people you have had complete control over fire even more so than we the Shaman have also you use it when you attack your enemies" Fog Water replied

"That makes sense" Naruto said before asking "Fog Water how is it that you and the other Shaman do your "Shaman magic""

"Why is it that you ask Fire Warrior" Fog water asked defensively

"Because I think that your magic and my medicine have a common source" Naruto replied candidly "And if my hunch is true then the Shamans can already use my medicine with no problem"

"This would indeed be helpful" Fog Water said thoughtfully "Our power comes from the things around us. We draw it from brother wolf and sister tree and from all other beings that inhabit the world Old Man gave us."

"Sage mode" Naruto said reverently "YATTA"

"Fire Warrior was it really necessary to startle me like that" Fog Water asked

"Our power comes from similar sources Fog Water though yours is more refined more potent but still HaHa this is great" Naruto replied happily "Here lets test it I'm going to show you some handsigns and I want you to copy them exactly ok"

"As you wish Fire Warrior" Fog Water replied skeptically as he copied the handsigns Naruto showed him. Fog Water was very surprised when an impenetrable fog surrounded himself and Naruto. "Fire Warrior what is this"

"The hidden mist technique no one can see through it without special training. It is used for assassination and silent kills which you specialize in anyway." Naruto told Fog Water simply "This is great I can show the shamans at least how to do jutsu not sure about the chiefs though"

"A powerful weapon Fire Warrior my Apache scouts would love to be able to use this power" Fog Water said with glee

"Be careful Fog Water" Naruto warned "The longer the medicine is used the more it affects you. Not all can do it either I suspect the only reason you can do it is due to you being a Shaman."

"We shall see Fire Warrior. But now it is time to go to the council hall." Fog Water replied as he slowly got up

XxX

At the council hall

XxX

"Fire Warrior you wished to see us" one of the Shaman asked

"Hai Fire Dancer" Naruto replied "Fog Water show them"

"As you wish" Fog Water said before performing the seals necessary for the hidden mist technique. Several gasps were heard and muttered cursing from the chiefs.

"Fog Water what sorcery is this" Cochise demanded

"I have shown him some of my medicine Cochise" Naruto replied as he dispelled the jutsu "You need not be angry with your Shaman, for I have learned that all the Shaman may learn my medicine but I am not sure about you chiefs"

"How is this possible Fire Warrior" Fire Dancer asked

"Our power comes from a similar source" Naruto replied simply

"I have a jutsu for each of the Shamans and would like them to try and teach the jutsu to their respective chief, If the chiefs have the ability to learn the jutsu I have a special jutsu for each of them as well. Fog Water you already have your jutsu so try and show it to Cochise. Fire Dancer due to your name and your prowess at the War Dance I have a jutsu that will catch your feet on fire but will not burn them however it will burn whatever your feet touch. Wind Walker for you I have a jutsu that allows you to shape the wind and given enough practice you may be able to walk upon the wind. Eagle Eyes I have for you a jutsu that will allow you to magnify your vision allowing you pinpoint accuracy for your bow perfect for ambushes. Walks With Bears I have a jutsu that will allow you to communicate with your namesake and even transform into a bear that stands upright. Earth Shaker I have for you a jutsu that will quite literally create a small earthquake in your vicinity." Naruto finished as he showed the Shamans their respective handsigns for their respective jutsu

Exclamations of shock and joy were heard from the Shaman and Chiefs alike as their jutsu's took effect.

"Here if you will give me a minute I will show you how to see throught he hidden mist technique, and how to make yourself immune to each other's jutsu" Naruto said as he gave the Shamans a crash course in jutsu

XxX

Ten Minutes Later

XxX

"Ok now Fog Water was Cochise able to learn the jutsu" Naruto asked hopefully

"Unfortunately for us Fire Warrior he was unable" Fog Water replied

"So basically anyone who has not had training as a Shaman cannot use jutsu" Naruto muttered to himself "Are there any others with training as Shaman"

"A few fire Warrior but our code says that there can only be one War Shaman with one apprentice at any given time for any given tribe" Walks With Bears said

"Damn" Naruto swore

"Fire Warrior we wished to grant you a gift in return for the gift you gave us" Fire Dancer said

"What do you mean" Naruto asked skeptically

"We have asked our chiefs to gather all of those touched by Old Man" Earth Shaker explained

"I believe you would call them "Mutants" however the People know that these gifts are given by Old Man to help protect us" Fog Water said as he picked up Earth Shaker's sentence

"Gifts" Naruto asked quizzically

"They have been around since time began Fire Warrior" Wind Walker explained "Each tribe has a different name for them but they all translate roughly to "Gifted or Honored ones" they are the Blessed few who have been chosen by Old Man and are granted magnificent gifts in order to protect the people"

"If they treat mutants this good wonder how they would treat a Jinchuriki" Naruto thought to himself

"How many of these "Blessed ones" do you have among you" Frank asked from the door as he walked in

"Good of you to join us Outlaw Brother and we have less than fifteen know Honored ones among us well that is we have less than fifteen that tell anyone" Eagle Eyes stated

"But if they are so highly honored among your people why would they not come forward" Naruto asked quizzically

"Many do not wish to be left alone others consider it a curse instead of a gift there are even a few tribes that kill their Blessed Ones" Fog Water replied

"Why kill someone blessed" asked Frank who was thoroughly confused

"They fear the Blessed One's power some of the chiefs especially it has not been unheard of for a corrupted Blessed One to overthrow his or her chieftain in an attempt to take power however these usually lead to the destruction of that tribe considering how the remaining tribesman try and kill the Blessed One in question when events like these happen the Blessed One becomes a Fallen One and they are never spoken of and are ignored even if they are seen they are marked by Old Man and none of the People will trade nor speak with them we did not expect you to know this but be forewarned do not speak of the Fallen One's to do so would be to acknowledge their existence" Earth Shaker warned

"Haku" Naruto said from in between clenched teeth "Are there any remaining tribes that kill their Blessed One's"

"Just one" Cochise replied "It is a branch that split off from my group well over ten summers ago they left over a dispute about whether or not the Blessed Ones should be killed….Their leader Black Wolf…He and his followers believed that the Blessed One's should be bred….Then hunted….Just for the sport of it…"

At these words Naruto's eyes narrowed and his fists were clenched so tightly that blood could be seen dripping off his enclosed hand.

"Where are they" Naruto demanded

"Probably at my old camp if I had to guess why Fire Warrior" Cochise asked in reply

"Naruto" Frank warned before he was cut off

"Like Jess used to say Frank either your with me or against me which are you" Naruto spat at him before he spun on his heel and ran for Death

"Where is Fire Warrior going Outlaw Brother" Dragging Canoe asked quizzically

"Towards genocide" Frank whispered in reply

"He walks the vengeance trail brothers" Fire Dancer whispered to the other shamans

"Is he a Blessed One then to hate those that abuse them so" Fog Water wondered aloud

"He is…something else…" Frank replied softly before explaining Naruto's origins and telling those gathered about Haku

"He had one of the spirits inside him" Earth Shaker said reverently

"It was an evil spirit that sought to control him" Frank said

The shaman dropped into a short whispered conversation. Frank heard words like "The one" and "prophecy."

"I don't care what they say he ain't some hero from some wife's tale" Frank thought to himself

"I'll follow him, see if he's ok" Frank said aloud as he turned for the door

"Outlaw Brother this would not be wise" Fog Water cautioned "We have until the next full moon until Fire Warrior's presence is required why not let him fight his own demons as your people say"

Frank thought about the words Fog Water had said and how disturbingly close they were to Andersons that first night they say Naruto's powers.

"It is the calm before the battle that kills more than the battle itself" Dragging Canoe said with a hint of finality before he walked out with his fellow chiefs in tow

"Fire Warrior is capable of protecting himself" Earth Shaker said in aggreance as he and the other shamans left the council hall as well leaving Frank James Brother of the world famous Jesse James and hardened killer all alone with his thoughts.

XxX

And there ends chapter three hopefully my idea of throwing all remaining Native American tribes together isn't to far fetched I just think that if the government had started genocide they would have also the fact that most native American tribes have names that translate loosely to "The People" and personally I don't think that's a coincidence also all of the chiefs existed as either a chief or as a major warrior for their tribe however the "shaman" or medicine man or whatever you want to call them I just thought up anywho till next time if any of you guys have comments questions ideas of anything post a review or pm me and I will get back to you as soon as I can oh here is the playlist

Killswitch Engage

Three days grace

Silverstein

The All-American Rejects

Taylor Swift

Dierks Bentley

Sky Eats Airplane

Papa Roach

Taking back Sunday

Scary Kids Scaring Kids

Chiodos

DJ S3RL

Atreyu

Metallica

Grayco

We the Kings

To My Boy

DethKlok

Relient K

Thousand foot krutch

Anarbor

The Airborne Toxic Event

Trapt

Sanctus Real

Superchick

The Maine

NeverShoutNever!

Less Than Jake

Until next time ya yella bellied sidewinders


	4. To meet one's future

QqQ

"There are too many discrepancies between Jesse James's death photo, Robert Ford's account of what happened, and the medical accounts. For these and more reasons I do not believe that Jesse James died at the hands of Robert Ford."

~the main reasearcher dude from _Jesse James' hidden treasure_(can't remember his name)~

QqQ

XxX

Few hours after the last chapter

XxX

"Outlaw brother" Cochise began "There is another white man here who wishes to see you. My scouts have him under guard, do you wish to see him. He said his name was croceus orbis and that you would know what it meant"

Frank James's face went white at the mention of those words, his face gained a grim determination as he turned to Cochise "where is he"

XxX

With Naruto

XxX

Naruto crouched down at the stream and drank a handful of water before watering his horse. He knew that he had at least three days before he made it far enough south to get into apache territory. He just hoped he made it in time. "Come Sendo(death) let us ride"

XxX

Back with Frank

XxX

"He tried to kill one of my men Outlaw Brother so we had him restrained with rawhide ties. When we searched him we also confiscated a lot of weapons." The Apache scout leading Frank explained "We also took his horse but I instructed my men to leave it and make sure no one took it"

"Thank you" Frank replied as he gestured to a man tied roughly to a tree "Is that him"

"Yes Outlaw Brother" The scout replied

Frank looked quizzically at the man and chuckled a little to himself when he saw how he was dressed. The man was dressed in a full pinstripe suit, a boiler hat laying a few feet off to the side, the obvious rips and tears in the mans attire told Frank more than he needed to know about the lack of skill he had in the outdoors.

"croceus orbis" Frank said in a calm even tone as he entered the small clearing "Do you even begin to comprehend the words you have labeled yourself as"

The man spat in Frank's direction before speaking "My masters are ashamed of you and your brothers dealings. Fraternizing with these…these…slaves" the man began speaking each word with venom "You were once a member of the blessed circle why have you broken it."

Frank raised his right hand, in a fist, and tapped it lightly to his left pectoral. "My fellows and I only broke the circle when we realized that the real enemy was not the Yankees, granted I detest them for what they have done to myself and my family. But YOU, my brother and I once thought what you had to offer was good, was just. We stole, we killed, we pillaged all for the "Cause." I never gave a damn about your "Slavers Paradise", but you had something I needed, a way to fight against the yank's. My brother got caught up in the money and the lifestyle of the miles militis but not me. You wanted a place where you could subjugate any and all for your gain, I wanted a home where my family could be safe."

"Be careful of your words Knight" the man spat out the word knight as if it would kill him to say it "If you can even still be called that. My masters are not forgiving, they thought at first you were building an empire for our gain. But now they see you wish us destroyed."

"I care not of the Circles fate; destroyed, enacted, it's all the same to me really. But know this these people" Frank gestured behind him where a few Apache scouts were gazing quizzically at the two "I now call my own, you cannot have them and if you try then hell itself will not stop me from finding you"

"If you walk away now Frank then consider yourself expelled from the circle." The man said calmly

"the Croceus Orbis Miles Militis cannot harm me, but by that same token I know that I cannot allow you to live either." Frank began to tap his chin thoughtfully "Because I also know that you and yours cannot allow someone like me. Someone who knows of the Circle, to live, I am sorry I have to do this"

The man's face got ashy, fear began to riddle his features "I-i-if you k-k-kill me they will come a-a-after you"

"they knew I would kill you bardus." Frank said calmly before plunging his Bowie knife into the man's face, flinching slightly as the blood sprayed against his face

"I need to speak to Cochise and the others" Frank called over his shoulder to one of the scouts

"This way Outlaw Brother" the scout leader said as he motioned for his scouts to dispose of the body

XxX

With the chiefs

XxX

"I have disturbing new my friends" Frank said to the gathered chiefs and their respective shamans "We have a new enemy besides the Yanks"

"What do you mean Outlaw Brother" Dragging Canoe asked

"Before the great war a group was formed" Frank began "I was a part of it and later my brother joined. The mission of this groups was to build an empire, a Paradise where the white man was master over everything else. We called this Paradise the Golden Circle, and we named the group The Knights Of The Golden Circle. Originally I joined because I thought they could help us defeat the Northerners, they gave us medicine and weapons and provided for our families. But after the war the group changed and I saw it for the unholy thing it was, I had seen many comrades, many friends die in the great war. I knew then that I could never believe slavery was right ever again after seeing so many people die for no other reason than that their masters told them to fight. I knew that the Golden Circle could never be allowed to be completed. Now the Circle knows that I know too much about it and so it wants me dead and by extension all of the People." (**A/N:** the Knights of the Golden Circle actually existed and may or may not still exist read my authors notes at the bottom for better description and link to info bout em…unless they still exist and delete this lol…..)

"This is disturbing new Outlaw Brother" Porcupine Bear said solemnly

"They will be better armed and better trained than any Yankee soldier" Frank replied "And if they show themselves openly….we will be in serious trouble"

"Then we must be better" Manuelito stated simply "If our Shamans and our Blessed Ones train together and if we combine all of our hunting and fighting techniques we will have an army without equal"

"I agree" Dragging Canoe said "We are in this fight together, so either we live together of we will die together. We must combine all of our knowledge and power to prevail"

The chiefs looked at each other apprehensively for a few minutes before unanimously agreeing

"the Circle will be hard pressed to defeat us now" Frank thought silently

XxX

With Naruto three days later

XxX

Naruto stopped and sniffed the air noticing something that was different. He topped the small hill in front of him and looked on in rage at what was going on below him. He saw a band of seven warriors chasing a girl that looked to be his age.

Naruto let out a fierce scream after he had placed his black bandanna to his face with chakra. Sendo followed suit, raising up on his hind legs and bellowed out his frustrations as well before charging at the group.

The man in the lead of the war party turned around and stared in awestruck terror at the sight. He saw Naruto bent low over the saddle, hellfire outlining him and streaming behind him in the shape of demonic wings. Sendo was an equally terrifying sight, frothing at the bit, hoofs pointed into deadly spikes, hellfire leaking out of his eyes which themselves seemed to hide raging infernos.

Naruto plowed into the slowest of the group, lopping his head of in a macabre fountain of his lifeforce, just as the rest of the group turned to see the new attacker. Two of the men raised bows and shot them at Naruto, surprise etched on there faces as their arrows flew fifteen feet above their target. Even more surprising was when they themselves started to rise off the ground. Naruto jumped out of the saddle as Sendo kicked a soccerball sized hole in one of the men's chest. The remaining three men tried to flee in all directions but they too began to rise into the air. Naruto's fury turned into curiosity when he saw the men hovering some ten feet from the earth.

His confusion grew when they fell roughly to the earth before being picked up again by the unseen force. The girl looked at him with a mix of terror and hope. "Let them go" She whispered in fear

"You would save those that wished to kill you" Naruto asked with great confusion as he canceled the hellfire surrounding himself and Sendo

She looked at him defiantly before saying "Yes"

Naruto looked at the men who had again fallen to the ground and were running as fast as their legs would carry them. "Are you hurt" he asked

"No" she replied "Are you here to kill me"

"No" Naruto replied with a chuckle before taking off his bandana to get a better look at her. Her skin was a light brown color that Naruto recognized as a mark of one who spends much time outside. She had black hair the color of a ravens wings that hung to her thighs, her eyes were the color or fresh grass after a rainstorm making a stark contrast to her hair which Naruto thought was rather fetching. He noticed that she was wearing torn and tattered buckskin clothing and that her feet were scraped and cut, as if she had been running over sharp rocks. He blushed slightly when he realized that her clothes were doing a bad job of hiding her above average "assets" from view

Naruto reached into one of his saddle bags and threw her a fresh pair of clothes and some rabbit skin moccasins. She caught them with a confused look upon her face. "You are not going to rape me" She asked with a mix of hope and confusion.

Naruto looked at her with a pained expression "Never would I harm anyone in such a manner" he replied in a sad voice "You are from Black Wolf's band"

"Y-yes" She said, her fear coming back full force at the mention of his name

"Which way to his camp" Naruto asked with rage

The girl pointed to the west.

"If you head north till you reach the Black Hills you will find refuge amoung the people. Tell anyone there that Fire Warrior sent you that should get you to one of the Shamans. Ask them to help you until I can return." Naruto said with compassion before mounting Sendo and riding in the direction she had pointed. Not bothering to see if she had done as he had asked.

XxX

A few hours later

XxX

Naruto gazed at the camp from the cover of some bushes and tried to figure out what was missing. By all accounts it looked like any other Apache village but there was something that didn't seem to be where it was supposed to be. Naruto's thoughts drifted to the girl from before before it hit him. There wasn't a single woman that he could see, men all around having conversations yes. But no women, they should be outside cooking or tending to children, but there just wasn't any. Naruto decided on a bold yet admittedly stupid plan.

Naruto got up from his hiding place and flanked the camp entering from the opposite direction that he had come from and walked boldly right on in. He was stopped rather quickly by a few scouts.

"Who are you" One asked, holding a scalping knife menacingly

"A humble traveler seeking to know if this is the place where Black Wolf resides" Naruto replied, holding his hands up in a non threatening manner

"Who wishes to see me" A large man asked, getting up from one of the nearby fires. Naruto was surprised by his size. He was easily a head taller than all the men present including Naruto himself. He wore nothing save a breechcloth and some moccasins, displaying his enormous muscles and large battle scars proudly.

"As I told your companions I am but a humble traveler, I was told that in this place a warrior of great honor and strength lived. So I sought out this warrior to hear his Warstories and seek to be as great a man as he. I am glad I have found you Black Wolf" Naruto replied with mock awe

"How do you know of me" Black Wolf asked with suspicion

"Your name is known throughout the many bands and tribes of the plains" Naruto replied " I wanted to know if the stories were true"

"Are they" Black Wolf asked

"You are more than any story could ever describe" Naruto replied trying to flatter as much as he could

Black Wolf smiled at the obvious compliment, which prompted him scouts to do the same. "I like you, come sit I will tell you a story such as you have never heard."

Naruto followed the man back to his fire and accepted the small hunk of meat he was offered.

"You have heard of the great honor one gets when he kills a Blessed One" Black Wolf asked

Naruto nodded in reply and masked his hatred with a smile

"A few summers ago there was a Blessed One that sought to overthrow me he was very strong and had the ability to turn invisible. He came at me with a war axe trying to kill me, but I dodged and fought back. It was a long battle that lasted many days. It finally ended when he became so exhausted he could no longer turn invisible. I took his heart and ate it, gaining his skill. But before I could deal the finishing blow he gave me this" Black Wolf paused to tap a large scar under his right armpit, it started there and wound in a diagonal pattern down to his left hipbone

Naruto sat and plastered a mask of awe on his face that was almost shattered when the five men he had let the girl save dragged her into the camp, kicking and screaming the whole way.

"And so she returns" Black Wolf whispered, lust apparent in his eyes

Black Wolf got up and said "Friend come and enjoy this sight"

"What shall we do with her Black Wolf" one of the tribesmen asked

Black Wolf's demonic grin that grew on his face as he ripped the clothes Naruto had given her off was the only hint Naruto needed. Naruto got up very slowly and calmly before calling Black Wolf's name

As Black Wolf turned Naruto willed hellfire to envelope him, creating armor in the shape of a demonic being. The largest change was the mask of flames Naruto had placed over himself, piercing demonic eyes hungry for blood resting above a mouth widened into an ear to ear Glasgow grin, flames showing row upon row of sharp teeth. Naruto completed his demonic visage with demonic wings flowing behind him and a long reptilian tail splayed out underneath them.

Naruto was surprised when he looked into Black Wolf's grim eyes, he could see every sin the man had ever commited, Rape, Murder, theft you name it and it was there . As he gazed into the others eyes he saw that he could see their sins as well. "You have sinned much" Naruto growled out in a demonic voice

"He is a Blessed One" Black Wolf screamed to his companions before leaping for his spear, he was stopped before he got there by Naruto's demonic flames he had projected in the shape of claws where his hand should be. Black Wolf's screams of pain as the heat literally melted his arm from his body drowned out everything from Naruto's mind, his grin got even bigger if that were possible before he muttered "for your sins you must die, heavens vengeance will take it's right, you cannot hide from mine might"

Black Wolf's pathetic existence ended with Naruto plunging two claws into Black Wolf's eyes, melting his skull from the inside out. Naruto dropped his bloody prize and looked around at the men ringing him with spears. He laughed in amusement before spinning quickly, allowing his tail to slice all the spears in two.

The men stared at their useless weapons in fear before throwing them in Naruto's general direction and running off. Before Naruto could chase his next intended victim the girl from before stepped in from of him and held her arms out. "Let them go" So commanded. When Naruto tried to sidestep her she moved in front of him again and repeated her command.

Naruto growled in anger at the girl, she stood there defiantly and took a step towards him. Naruto not wanted to melt her took a step back. She jumped towards him, causing him to dispel the flames less he hurt her. She landed roughly on top of him, knocking them both down, and said for a third time "Let them go, there has been enough death in this place for generations to come"

Naruto growled in anger before roughly shoving her off of him. He began to get up only to realize her state of dress, Naruto quickly averted then covered his eyes. Naruto whistled sharply and rejoiced in the sound of Sendo's rhythmic hoof beats as the horse got closer. When the horse reached his masters side Sendo nudged Naruto's shoulder in affection as Naruto reached into a saddle bag and threw the girl another set of clothes.

"Are you the only Blessed One left" Naruto asked quietly after she had finished changing

She nodded sadly "I think so"

"where are the women of this camp" Naruto asked again in that quiet voice

The girl got up and grabbed his wrist dragging Naruto along in tow. After a half mile of walking or so they neared a hill that reeked of death. The girl stopped there and would go no farther only pointing to the hill when Naruto asked where the women were for a second time.

Naruto topped the rise and had to force the bile in his throat to recede at the sight of numerous women, all naked, all left in obscene poses, most were half skeletons thanks to the local wildlife. Naruto preformed a small earth manipulation jutsu that separated all of the women and buried each, leaving a small mound in remembrance.

When Naruto returned to the girl He said "Come on I need some help"

She again refused to budge so Naruto just sighed and felled a nearby sapling with his Ninjato in one swipe, cutting up the tree into small pieces and used a fire jutsu to meld them into crosses, once for each grave. After Naruto finished placing the crosses he heard a small voice in the back of his head.

It was a female sounding voice that sounded like many voices speaking at the same time. It said "Thank you for your kindness we will not forget Fire Warrior"

Naruto, having had more than enough with dealing with spirits simply tipped his hat towards the graves and walked back to the girl. "Come on" he told her "I'll take you somewhere safe"

"As you wish master" she replied

Naruto shot straight up and look at her sharply "What did you just call me"

"Master" she replied with confusion "Have I angered you"

"I am NOT your master" Naruto said with a little too much force

"but you killed my last master…doesn't that make you my new master" She asked in a confused tone

Naruto sighed and wondered sadly at what Black Wolf must have done. "You belong to no one"

The girl simply looked at him with confusion. "Why did you run away" Naruto asked with a sigh

"My old master told me that it was my turn for the hunt." She whispered, great sadness entering her voice "I was deeply saddened I had done nothing to anger him and he liked me so what did I do wrong"

She looked like she was about to cry, Naruto unable to bear the sight stepped forward and enveloped her in a warm embrace. Not sexual in the slightest, only meant to console."Why did you stop me from killing them if they had done so many horrible things" Naruto asked in a whisper

"My old master killed my mother, and many of the other women of the camp. The land was already sick with blood." She replied

"I won't harm you" Naruto ensured "Do you have a name"

She shook her head sadly "Master never gave me a name, he said women weren't fit for such things"

"Come on" Naruto told her as he released their embrace "Lets go home"

XxX

Two days later on the way back to The People

XxX

Naruto was sitting across the fire from the girl he had rescued when he heard a noise. It was rhythmic yet soft, he realized it was footsteps three or four sets of footsteps.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" a Male voice said in Japanese from the darkness "We are not here to harm you nor are we apparitions of your mind"

Naruto donned what he was beginning to call his hellform (demonic beast made of flames from earlier this chapter) The light from the flames revealed four figures. The first was a woman with long flowing blonde hair, wearing a black spandex outfit with a single white stripe down the center of it covering both breasts, her stomach and downwards, ending at her mid thighs. She was wearing a white domino mask with orange circles where her eyes would be. And had orange bracers that looked to be made of steel, he noticed two steel rods in holsters at her hips.

The second was a man that looked a lot like the "Robin hood" he had heard one of Quantrill's aids talk about. He was wearing blue spandex, with purple boots, gloves, and a face mask that looked to be in a V shape. A purple quiver was attached to his back with a complicated harness made of the same purple material that attached to the man's purple belt. He was holding a longbow with an arrow already knocked on the string

The third was another male wearing a dark blue loose fitting outfit with a strange sybol in black on the front of it, it started at his gold belt about as wide as the man's six pack and went upward stopping below his pectorals and splitting into four, two parts going to each shoulder, and two going to each side of the neck. He had a flowing bright red cape that seemed to billow out even though there was no wind, it had gold trim on the end ad curved up at the neck into a U shape ending in spikes at the man's eye level. The last two things Naruto noticed about this man was that he had a beard mustache combo, and that he was levitating five feet off the ground.

But the last man surprised him the most, he looked to be wearing the same exact thing Naruto was, he even had the black bandana attached to his face. Naruto dispelled his hellform out of curiosity and got a closer look at the last one, he realized that he had the same pistol and ninjato as well. Naruto jumped back and conjured his hellform again when he saw the leaf headband tied to the man's left bicep.

"Who are you" Naruto asked in a demonic voice "and how do you know of me"

"That is Dr. Strange" the last man said in japanese pointing to the levitating one, then pointing to the one with the bow and saying "Hawkeye" then pointing to the girl and saying "Mockingbird. And I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…am your great grandson Arashi Uzumaki"

XxX

FeaR My CLiFfHAngEr oF DoOM MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA anywho about the KGC or Knights Of The Gold Circle they were and or are not really sure if they still exist who seek to build a slavers paradise consisting of the southern U.S., Mexico, Central America, and the Caribbean. There are documents in the national archives in Washington D.C. that ensure they existed and played a part in supplying southern troops during the American Civil War. There are also rumors that they staged Jesse James's death to get the government off of his back, this is thought to have happened because his brother was a known member as well as Clell Miller and various others of the James-Younger gang. It was rumored that Jesse was as well but this was never found true or not. It is also rumored that the three million plus dollars that the James-Younger gang as well as other outlaw bands stole was how the KGC got its money here is a link to a site where you can learn a heck of a lot more

ok since won't let me post a link to teh KGC research website type in knights of the golden circle into google and it should be the second link from the top the main page will be light blue and have two torches in the center

Now remember that this is fiction and most of everything I write didn't happen so don't go doing research thinkin that Frank never wanted any part in the KGC he was a known slave owner and probably loved the idea of a slavers paradise so anywho till next time this is

Ookami no Getsuei  
Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee

Signing off


	5. Inyan Kara

Anyone who has and or is doing research on the KGC I would be overjoyed if you would send me links to websites and or titles of books where the info came from the KGC has become a topic of great intrest to me after I learned of their existence, between them the Templars, and Masons I have a mystery that could take beyond my lifetime to solve. I do so love a good conspiracy theory, anywho hope alls well for my beloved readers and don't forget if you have a quote submit it by pm and or review and I'll give you credit for it if I post it. oh and for all intensive purposes it is currently 1980ish at the beginning of this chapter and don't give me any lip about discrepancies in my timeline and histories actually timeline you don't like don't read ya no good slick dealin rattlers A.K.A. flamers

QqQ

"The militia were clamoring for the death of all guerrillas, and people were afraid to come near me or about me."

~Jesse James~

QqQ

"My- My what" Naruto asked incredulously

"Look It's hard to explain but I can prove it, and tell you how we got here" Arashi replied still speaking in Japanese

"You know I speak English" Naruto asked, raising his gun to bear on Arashi

"I have this for one" Arashi stated before lifting a small necklace from under his shirt. Naruto stared in disbelief when he realized it was the same necklace that hung around his neck, given to him by Tsunade. "For two I have your journal here" Arashi took a small leather bound book from his pocket and showed it to naruto before flipping through it absentmindedly.

"Jiraya really turned you into a pervert worthy of great respect you know that" Arashi asked offhandedly "You even invented a jutsu that allowed you to see through clothing. I bet Hinata never knew that huh"

Naruto cocked his gun before speaking in an angry tone "Who are you"

"I told you, I am your great grandson and if you still don't believe me. Could anyone other than a descendant of yours do THIS" Arashi finished his bold statement by creating a Rasengan in his right hand

"and suppose I were to believe you, how are you're here and to what ends." Naruto asked as he let the hammer on his gun drop.

"See Strange over here, he is like the Magi from the elemental nations" Arashi began, dispelling the rasengan as he did so and slipping back into English. " And when he used a teleportation spell it screwed up and sent us through time. We still don't know why though. But this actually works to my benefit as well, you see in your journal you detail seals to their fullest but never once did you write how to make sealing ink. The stockpile you created for your descendants has just recently run out and I need to know how to make more."

" A Magi you say" Naruto muttered in a distracted tone " Can you re-animate the dead"

"The body yes, but it is impossible to re attach the soul that was once tied to it." Strange replied

"Kuso" Naruto swore "that would have helped me immensely"

"They didn't go to Mephisto's realm" Arashi told Naruto "They reside with Kami"

Naruto sighed and gestured to Hawkeye and Mockingbird "and those two, what do they do"

"She is warrior comparable to a high anbu , and he a master archer" Arashi replied

"There is nothing special about the ink" Naruto told Arashi "You just have to instill it with your chakra so that it can be manipulated by the seal. We used tree sap mixed with dyes and water back in Konoha."

"We need a place to lay up for a while" Arashi said softly

"Why" Naruto demanded

"Mockingbird killed the newest incarnation of Ghost Rider a few days ago on the border of Indian territory " Strange answered "I can return us to our proper time but I must make it to a place now called The Devil's Tower."

"And we need you to distract Ghost Rider's forces long enough for us to get away" Arashi finished

"So let me get this straight, YOU, want ME to kill Yank's for no other reason than because" Naruto asked incredulously "Bitchin, what way"

"They should be here in little less than four hours actually" Hawkeye told Naruto

"And I said distract not kill" Strange put in

"Then you shouldn't have come to me" Naruto replied pointedly

Arashi chuckled lightly at the conversation, already anticipating Naruto's curt reply. He then held up his copy of Naruto's journal and tapped it lightly "We must go Fire Warrior, I'll see you in a hundred and twenty some odd years. Thank you for the sealing ink." Arashi bowed slightly and walked southwest, followed slowly by the rest of his group.

Naruto blinked a few seconds later after the group had left and asked himself if that had actually happened. Naruto glanced at the still sleeping form of the girl he had rescued, glad that he had placed the sleeping jutsu on her earlier. He didn't want her to get in the way of his fight again. Naruto stared into the fire trying to draw up a battle plan in his head for the coming fight, he smiled evily as a devious idea entered his head. "We will have vengeance Jess" Naruto whispered with a contented sigh

XxX

Three hours later

XxX

Naruto was rather proud of the work he and his clones had just finished, the large circle of dirt roughly half a mile in diameter was perfect. He had taken great care to select both an area on the now visible troops path, and one that was full of very dead and very dry grass. The strip of dirt was itself less than ten feet wide but it was filled with lots of grass, very dry, very…combustible grass. Naruto manipulated the air around him forcing him up and off the ground holding him at a height of about fifty feet. He then drew a lot of air together to make it dense enough to support his body weight, sitting quiet comfortably on his perch he waited for the troops to enter the circle.

When they were fully in the circle naruto counted almost two hundred of them and grinned demonically. "Oh yessss, we ssshall have our revenge" Naruto whispered to himself before surrounding the troops in hellfire, laughing like a child in a candy store as their screams of pain wafted up to him.

Naruto descended back to the ground and walked among the still steaming corpses. He noticed one was still alive and promptly stabbed the man through the forehead with his ninjato. "This was for Zee, and Jess's kids." Naruto muttered to himself trying to rationalize what he had just done. On the way back to his camp Naruto dropped to his knees, eyes wide as what he did finally sunk in. "What have I done" He asked in disbelief "I've become no better than them"

Naruto looked up at the stars, defeat mirrored in his eyes. "I need your guidance Jess. Tell me what I need to do old friend." Naruto waited for what seemed an eternity, hoping, praying for some sort of answer. Naruto was broken out of his reverie by a sharp whistle, his head shot up along with his gun in the direction the noise had come from.

"Shit ya old dog I try to drop in on an old friend and I get a gun for my trouble" an unknown voice chuckled from the darkness.

"Billy…that you" Naruto asked questioningly

"The Regulators stand with ya" The voice replied "We brought some friends to"

Naruto got up in disbelief, hoping it was true. The light given by the stars and the moon was just enough to make out the face of the man speaking. He was overjoyed to see that stupid lopsided top hat and those unruly brown locks. "Billy it is you, you old coyote"

"Heard you was gatherin an army, figured you might need some help. Turns out King Fisher and Doc Holiday feel bout the same as we do. So Fisher started to get to talkin with his Mexican buddies, and holiday went to Buffalo Bill. We're just the advance group, you got outlaws from every state headed your way, even heard Butch Cassidy was bringin the wild bunch. So I figured your old pal Billy the Kid could dome and help ya out. Seein as how you helped me down in Lincoln county it's the least I can do."

"Thank ya Henry, ya don't know how much this means to me." Naruto replied softly

"How many times do I gotta tell you to call me Billy like everyone else, sides them Yanks killed Pa. I got my own interests at heart to." Billy replied

"You brought all of the Regulators" Naruto asked skeptically

"Hear that boys, our old friend don't believe us" Billy called behind him

The roar of fourty some odd voices screaming in acceptance greeted Naruto's ears.

"Oh and did I mention we kinda sent word to all the remaining rebel forces too" Billy asked with a grin

"The Yanks won't know what hit em" Naruto told the men "come one I'll show you back to my camp we can rest up and make it back to the People in the morning"

XxX

The next morning

XxX

"So how did you find me" Naruto asked Billy

"All we knew was to head north and find the Black Hills, meet up with the injuns and kill some Yanks. Findin you was just a bonus." Billy replied with a grin "So whats with the squaw"

"It's complicated" Naruto replied curtly. Said female ignored everything around her, simply staring into space with a dazed expression.

"Come on Bill we better head out now if we wanna reach the Chiefs by nightfall" Naruto sighed out before helping the girl onto Sendo and then mounting the horse himself.

"So have you two…you know…." Billy asked

"No" Naruto told him with a glare "now quit with the questions"

XxX

That evening

XxX

"Fire Warrior who are these you have brought with you" A Comanche scout asked Naruto, stepping out from behind a tree with an arrow strung on his bow.

"These are friends, they have come to help us fight" Naruto replied calmly "If you would tell Porcupine Bear and the other we are here I will explain the whole situation"

"As you wish Fire Warrior, but I will have to place a guard to make sure they don't try anything stupid" the scout replied

"Of course" Naruto told the scout, turning to Billy he said "keep your men in line, I won't be held responsible if they scalp one of yours for something they did."

Billy gave a nod of acceptance and relayed the news to his outlaw band. A short while later the various Shaman and Chiefs of the people walked out of the forest in front of Naruto.

"Greetings Fire Warrior" Fog Water called

"And to you my friends" Naruto replied, dismounting from his horse.

"Who are these" Big Tree asked distrustfully

"They are friends" Naruto told the chiefs "I helped them and now they are here to help the people. And they also took the liberty of relaying the word that we were building an army. Turns out there are still a lot of people who don't like the Yanks"

The Shamans began to whisper among themselves frantically while the Chiefs exchanged glances. Finally an agreement was made between the Shamans and the Chiefs. "They must remain outside of the circle" Fire Dancer began "And if they breach the circle or try and harm one of the people they will be killed" Walks With Bears finished

Naruto replayed the news to Billy who agreed to the terms saying "I don't mind them injuns but it might be better if we stayed separate. Mosta everyone else comin won't think the same"

"I agree" Naruto replied

XxX

Later that day, at the lodge from ch. 3

XxX

"Wait, wait, wait Frank back up. A secret society of slave owners, You've GOT to be kidding me" Naruto asked the man

"Fraid not old friend, Cochise's scouts have already picked off two or three men bearing their symbol" Frank replied somberly. Naruto looked to Cochise who merely nodded agreement

"What's their symbol" Naruto asked with a sigh

" A Golden circle with a calvary sabre goin through it" Frank replied somberly (**A/N :** just a quick side note I made up their "main" symbol since the KGC had or still has(?) over three hundred symbols derived from Indian lore, Spanish culture, Masonic teachings, and Templar signs. I kinda gave up the search for finding a defining symbol like the Templar Cross for the KGC, I know their sign of greeting is tapping ones left pectoral with the right fist but that's about as far as my understanding of KGC "signs" or "symbols" goes.)

"And you say their gonna be better armed and trained that Yank troops" Naruto asked again, receiving a nod from Frank. "How?"

Frank sighed before answering "One of the original creators, even from before when I joined found a Templar cache that had a heck of a lot of money in it. Usin that they bought top of the line weapons and started a tradin conglomerate to keep their fundin, they have virtually limitless funds and employ a lot of gunslingers. They probally are already slippin troops into the groups comin this way, seekin to kll us from within and whatnot"

"Damn" Naruto muttered "So how are we gonna know which of the folk comin are on our side or on theirs"

Frank shrugged "If they start shootin us then we know"

Frustrated Naruto sought to tackle another problem. "Fog Water have you and the Shamans figured out what to do with that girl I brought back"

"We sent her to stay with Laughing Stream, another blessed one from Dragging Canoe's band, we are hoping she can help teach the girl to actually function; and maybe help us fight" Fog Water Replied

"The effects of Black Wolf's…treatment…are hard to determine" Eagle Eye put in

"Aye, we are not sure if she will ever "break out" of her slave mentality" Earth Shaker finished

"And if not" Naruto dared to ask

"The only person she identifies with anymore is you Fire Warrior. If Laughing Stream cannot help her we believe that you would be the best person to care for her" Fire Dancer said calmly

Naruto mentally face palmed at the thought until his inner perv kicked in. "Totally willing… no bad exploiting people bad, especially someone who has been through enough pain." Naruto thought

"We need to make plans for defense" Porcupine bear interjected

"Agreed" the other Chiefs said simultaneously

"Ok so what do we have to work with" Naruto began "So far how many Braves and Blessed One's are prepared to fight"

"A thousand of my Braves have pledged service" Manuelito stated "We have sent runners to the other known tribes and bands of the west seeking aid as well Fire Warrior" (**A/N :** little side note here I couldn't find the names of any Navajo warrior societies and I was wondering if any of my readers my know their names or if they even had warrior societies at all just trying to keep historical accuracy concerning Native American life)

"All of my Dog soldiers have pledged their service Fire Warrior, My Wolves, Elks, Red Shields, and Kit-Fox men have pledged service as well. Wolves and Kit Fox's were sent out to the southern plains to recruit any existing Tribes or Bands" Porcupine bear stated

"My Tiah-pah warriors, Ohoma warriors, Black Legging warriors, and Gourd Clan warriors have also pledged to fight, they are to be led by the Koitsenko (Kiowa for Dog Warrior, a group formed of the ten greatest warriors from all Kiowa bands and warrior societies, as with most Native American tribes no important political decisions were mande without consulting the Koitsenko's opinion first)" Big Tree Told the group "We have sent scouts to search the western plains for any remaining Tribes and Bands"

"Seven hundred Apache Braves have pledged to fight. We have sent scout parties to the plains to seek any tribes and bands still living" Cochise told Naruto (Again couldn't figure out if the apache had warrior clans/societies)

"My Wolves, Red Hawks, and Deer Warriors have all sworn to fight, we have sent scouts to the Northern Forests to seek any living Tribes or Bands" Dragging Canoe Told to group (There were four other Cherokee clans the Long Hair clan, Wild Potato clan, Red Paint clan, and the Blue Holly clan. These clans however were not warriors and as such are not included with the other warrior clans.)

"I have Five hundred Cheyenne Braves ready to fight Fire Warrior. We have sent scouts to the northern plains in search of all Tribes and Bands willing to join our cause." Buffalo Hump stated

"the First scouts to come back I want them rested and then sent to the Southern Forests." Naruto commanded "Can we make it over the Big Mountains in time to seek aid from the tribes to the west"

"It would be a difficult task to make it that far in so little time Fire Warrior" Big Tree told him

"That is assuming any of the tribes over the mountains still exist" Dragging Canoe added skeptically

"Ok well how many Blessed One's do we have willing to fight" Naruto asked the Shamans

"Twelve" Wind Walker told Naruto

" So Basically we have twelve people who can use jutsu, another twelve who have abilities I can't even begin to guess at, and eight thousand Braves. I'm guessing we could have anywhere from a thousand to fifteen thousand outlaws and ex confederate troops" Naruto mused silently

"Do we know how many Yank's we're up against" Frank asked

"the last count by my scouts put them at well over a hundred thousand" Cochise told Frank, this number was agreed upon by the other chiefs as well.

"Man to man how many Yank's could one Brave take out" Naruto asked

"Over the course of six months a good three hundred" Cochise told him "fifty three of my braves held off a force of five thousand last year while the rest of our tribe escaped. I'm guessing the other Tribes have the same level of skill ."

Again the chiefs nodded in agreement at this fact.

"But that's also assuming that they come at us with only troops and mounted Calvary." Naruto said "They got a hard on for this fight and will throw everything they have at us, Ghost Rider and any other Blessed One's they can find included. And also assuming that the Golden Circle doesn't attack us from within"

Naruto noticed the Shamans whispering among themselves and wondered what they were talking about. "Fire Warrior we might have a solution to our problem" Fog Water finally said

"Inyan Kara" Eagle Eyes said reverently

"What is Inyan Kara" Frank asked incredulously

"The holy mountain" Walks With Bears said "Long ago Sweet Medicine sought it out to talk with Old Man. He Told Sweet Medicine how to help our people. Perhaps he can help us again"

"We Think he might show us a way into the Sacred Caverns" Wind Walker told the group

"What are the Sacred Caverns" Naruto asked in a questioning tone

"Long ago The People were thriving and we spread from sunrise to sunset" Fire Dancer Began

"The People became corrupt and evil in the eyes of Old Man" Earth Shaker continued

"So he sent a great flood onto all the lands, saving only a few of each tribe who had not turned away from him" Eagle Eyes continued

"He showed them into the Sacred Caverns deep underground, closing the opening after they had entered" Walks With Bears continued

"They lived in the Caverns for many years, until a new generation of The People were raised to follow and love Old Man. He then opened the Caverns for The People to return to the lands that he had given them." Fog Water finished

"A story is told among the Apache of a great warrior named Tohausen (old chief lone wolf) rose amoung the ranks of the Koitsenko. Before he died he had one dream, to visit Inyan Kara and find the entrance to the Sacred Caverns" Cochise told the group "He went on his journey with two others of the Koitsenko, his Brother, and his Son. Tohausen never returned from his journey, but his Brother and his Son returned bearing his war spear and his scalping knife. They told of a fantasic journey to Inyan Kara, of meeting with Old Man and seeing the entrance protected by Old Man's animal spirits." Cochise told the group "We only thought it to be legend, but at this point even legend might help us"

"Then we know where we must go" Naruto told the group "to Inyan Kara, and to The People's deliverance"

XxX

So what do you guys think of chapter five, personally I think I did a good job, what with the Native American history and legend. I really do want to make the Native American aspect of this story as authentic as possible as far as daily life and culture go and I am doin research into it but if any of you guys know any good books or website I would be very greatful for the Titles and or URL's and please read my other stories and leave a review if you would I would be very grateful anywho this is Ookami No Getsuei signing off

Ookami no Getsuei  
Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee

Éirinn GoBrách


	6. The Battle is Joined

QqQ

"Our revenge will be the laughter of our children"

~Bobby Sands~

QqQ

Naruto and the group of Shaman and Chiefs exited the forests of the Black Hills with apprehension, knowing that the Yankee forces could be anywhere. Naruto took a parting glance to the forest, wondering what the girl he had saved was doing. They rode for hours until the sun began to set beyond the horizon before a word was uttered.

"We near Inyan Kara(This holy mountain is now known as Bear Butte for any who care to know, I think it's in south Dakota?)" Fog Water told the group reverently

Naruto could see the lone mountain rising from the sea of grassy plain, a single monolith of green in a sea of yellow. He had felt a rise in earth's natural energy for the past few hours and knew that it's source was the mountain before him. Naruto looked around and saw the different looks of trepidation and glee among the faces around him.

As the group neared the bottom of the mount Earth Shaker commanded them to picket their horses at the foot of the mountain and go the rest of the way on foot. The instant Naruto entered the edge of the forest he felt that they were being watched by something. The feeling reminded him of the times he had been forced to meet with Kyuubi, almost like they were being watched by an otherworldly presence.

"Fog Water do you sense it to" Naruto asked quietly

"Old Man sends his guardians to watch us" Fog Water responded reverently

The group continued for an hour or so before coming to a halt in front of a small hut. Naruto could hear soft music coming from it that stopped as they did. When the door opened a man stepped out wearing a faded Northern uniform under a black leather trench coat with a split from the waist to the ankles to allow the wearer to ride a horse more comfortably. Naruto snarled in contempt and drew his bowie knife in a reverse grip, falling into an advanced attack stance as he did so. Naruto noticed in this split second that the man had spiky black hair that connected to mutton chops going down to his chin.

"Relax" The man said holding his hands out palms forward in a non-threatening manner. "I mean you no harm"

"A Yank meaning no harm, that's a first" Naruto snarled

"Fire Warrior relax" Fog Water said trying to calm the situation "This is holy ground, Old Man will not permit bloodshed here."

Naruto begrudgingly sheathed his knife, eyeing the man distrustfully.

"Am I to presume you are the infamous "Flame of the South" Naruto Uzamaki" The man asked

Naruto growled in response.

"My name is Logan" The man told them "I joined the war to help the Blackfoot, They saved my sworn brother and I before the war. We thought that if we fought then they might not be as hated as they were. We even convinced Lincoln to have a brigade of Blackfoot braves join us to prove their worth. We were betrayed, as many of the People know I knew that others would come here to Inyan Kara eventually. My brother and I are Blessed Ones, we along with what little remains of the Blackfoot pledge our service, We sent scouts over the mountains and into Canada to seek more help."

The chiefs and the Shamans gained a thoughtful look, though Naruto was still distrustful. (Little side note here as far as Wolverine and Sabertooth's backstory go I'll be melding their origins and relationship between the xmen origins movie and the original comics haven't decided if I want to have wolverine paired with Itsu or the girl from the movie tho…but if ya'll do want Itsu I'll throw the Dakken/lupine/x-force arch in )

"Why join the Yanks" Naruto asked

"I was born a Canadian Flame of the South, the Canadian government sent myself and a group of Blessed Ones to fight for Lincoln" Logan replied

"Fog Water I am at a loss" Naruto admitted unsure of wether or not to trust this man

"He lives on this mountain Fire Warrior, Old Man would not permit one who was against us or dishonest with us to do this." Fog Water replied

"Then we take him with us" Dragging Canoe stated simply

"As you wish" Logan said before dousing the small fire within the cabin and shutting the door

The group continued their sojourn in solemn silence until they drew near the top of the Mountain. A few hours after meeting with Logan the Shamans all stopped suddenly and collapsed upon the ground, They began chanting reverently shortly thereafter. The chiefs followed suit, Naruto and Logan doing the same. A few minutes later Naruto could feel the spiritual power of the place increase tenfold, almost crushing him so intense was it. The power he felt didn't feel threatening, much to his surprise, it felt comforting and warm like the calm embrace of a beloved parent.

A voice spoke a few minutes later laced with power and love. "Arise my children" the voice commanded "Do not be afraid"

Naruto chanced a glance upwards only to realize that the group was enshrouded by a heavy cloud, there seemed to be a light shining through it that was so bright Naruto knew it would have blinded him were it not for the cloud.

"Old Man" Fog Water and the others whispered reverently

"You have come here seeking help my children, you seek the Sacred Caverns, and deliverance just as your ancestors have in times of great need" The voice said again in that loving tone

"We humbly seek your help" Walks With Bears told the voice "Just as Sweet Water did long ago"

"And you have done well my Child" the voice told him "I will permit you entrance into the Caverns, know this though. This war saddens me The Evil One seeks to turn my children against each other his plan cannot be stopped this far along. Many of The People will die my sons, but you will survive. Follow the Legend that I gave to Sweet Water and all will be well. I will never forsake you my sons, even if it seems I am not there, I will be at your side."

"Why" Naruto asked the voice with sadness "If you love your children so much then why did you do this to me"

"T'was never my wish that my children experience pain or sorrow, The evil One corrupted my first children and his corruption still taints my Children to this day. Think of this Son of Minato, Had you not endured the suffering you did, you would never have come here to this land. I have been beside you since your birth, and have watched your struggle with pride. You have grown into a fine man, and I have graced you with many gifts. I promise that your greatest wish will come true."

The cloud lifted and the presence was gone, revealing a large valley at the top of the Mountain with a waterfall on the other end. The falling water was parted by an unseen force to reveal a large cave opening.

"The Sacred Caverns" Fog Water gasped with joy

XxX

A few hours later, bottom of the mountain

XxX

Naruto had been thinking deeply over the words he had heard, trying to figure out if he had actually talked with Kami or simply a Spirit imposter. Regardless the being's argument was completely sound, it was right, had he never gone through what he had he would have Never met Jess and the other. Never saved that girl from Black Wolf, never gotten rid of Kyuubi, never learned how to fight for those he loved….

"By the rise of high moon I and my brother will bring all who wish to fight to your circle." Logan ensured the Chiefs who merely nodded in reply as Logan began to sprint away to the north

XxX

With Laughing Stream

XxX

"I hope Fire Warrior comes back soon" the attractive girl thought with a mental groan "This girl is impossible"

"Master what would you have me do" The girl Naruto saved asked

"I am not your master" Laughing Stream told the girl for the literal millionth time

"But my last master gave me to you until he comes back. So that makes you my Master,Master" the girl replied

"I don't think she will ever be able to function on her own" Laughing Stream thought "Not completely anyway"

"Master" the girl asked again

"Ok I have something for you to do" Laughing Stream told the girl, who perked up at this statement. All ways ready and willing to please "Think of a name you wished to be called"

"As you wish Master" the girl replied sitting down with a thoughtful look

"Thank the spirits" Laughing Stream thought "That should keep her busy for a while"

XxX

A few days later as Naruto and co. arrive

XxX

Naruto gazed in awe at the large number of campfires surrounding the Black hills. "I didn't know there were this many rebels left" Naruto thought

As The chiefs, the shamans, and Naruto neared the large continuous camp encircling the Black hills he picked out people he knew. Butch Cassidy, King Fisher, Doc Holiday, and many others he had met on his adventures with Jesse. They all tipped their hats to him as he passed.

"We might actually pull outa this" Naruto thought with wonder. As the group entered the forest Naruto realized that the number of The People staying in the hills had increased as well. When Naruto and the others made it to the meeting hall Frank joined them for the informal meeting.

"We need to meet with the leaders of those Outside the circle" Naruto said "we have to draw up battle plans and warn against The Golden Circle"

The group agreed with this plan. "It would be wise to not tell them everything Fire Warrior, and to trust only members of this group fully." Fog Water Cautioned

"Aye" he replied

"Outlaw Brother spread word to the outsiders that we will meet under Grand Oak in three suns" Porcupine Bear Commanded

Frank nodded before leaving to do as he was asked.

"In three suns then" Naruto said before leaving to check on the girl he had rescued. As he neared Laughing Stream's tent he wondered how things had been during his absence.

As if she knew he was coming Laughing Stream exited her tent and met him before he could enter. "Greeting Fire Warrior" She said with relief

"Greetings Laughing Stream, how have things been" Naruto asked

Laughing Stream sighed before speaking "I do not believe that she will be able to survive on her own, not completely. She still views herself as a slave and I have been hard pressed to get her to stop calling me Master.I did manage to get her to choose a name for herself though."

"And what is that" Naruto asked curiously

"She wished to be called Singing Bird" Laughing Stream told him "She sings all the time now, and I believe that the birds are her guardians. They are always around whenever she leaves the tent"

"May I see her" Naruto asked

"Of course Fire Warrior, after all, She is YOUR problem now" Laughing Stream chuckled

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of that comment and mulled over its many possible meanings until the Girl he had saved came out of the tent, looking like the picture of beauty. She had trimmed her hair so that it hung just past her shoulder, and was wearing a Deerskin dress that was decorated with fringe with various bird feathers braided into it. Upon seeing Naruto she ran to him and glomped him much to his surprise.

"I knew you would come back" she whispered into his ear

Naruto slowly stood up, giving a helpless look to Laughing Stream, who hid a chuckle behind her hand; Giving him a look that repeated her previous statement about the girl being his problem.

Naruto sighed before attempting to extract himself from Singing Bird, who refused to budge. Giving another sigh Naruto put his arms around her, carrying her bridal style back to his tent. Singing Bird gave no protest to this and snuggled into his chest.

"You not gonna let go are you" He asked her. She nodded no into his chest, causing him to sigh again as he entered his tent. "not like I'm not enjoying this I guess" he thought as he lay down upon his bed of furs. He began stroking her hair absentmindedly for a while before he noticed her snoring slightly. Naruto glanced down at her sleeping form, noticing how cute she looked when she was asleep.

"What am I gonna do with you" he asked himself, gaining a slight nosebleed from his first few thoughts before dispelling them "Bad Naruto" he said to himself "That voice did say I would get my greatest wish….maybe after the battle we'll see if I'm ready for the next step" he mused silently as he fell prey to sleeps calming embrace

XxX

A few days later

XxX

As Naruto began his walk to Great Oak, an Oak tree well over two hundred feet tall on the west side of the hills, he bid goodbye to Singing Bird, who gave him a hug in reply. "Come back soon Master" Singing Bird called after him

Naruto gave her a wave as he walked off, lost in his own world he continued on.

As he neared Great Oak a few hours later he noticed the number of men there overtook thirty. Naruto scanned the faces for anyone familiar. He gave a nod to a few outlaws he had met on his travels with Jesse, and outright smiled as broadly as he could when he saw a group of four men. He walked up to the group of four and smiled, taking in the changes these past years had given them.

Jerry Ash, known as "Pokerface" to most outlaws due to the fact that you could never tell what was goin on in his head. When in pain he grinned like a mainiac, when in trouble he laughed, a trick he had learned in the boxing ring. He was a master boxer and almost won the middleweight championship of the world had it not been for a heart problem that had cleared up a few years later. He was a Man of average height topping six feet with his dusty brown slouch hat that shaded his rough face and short brown hair. He wore a gray western cut button down shirt tucked into his jeans and gunbelt. His boots were made of gator skin and Naruto wondered if he had killed the beast himself or simply bought them off a trader. Naruto noticed his new chaps made outa what looked to be deerskin with a fringe along the back of them.

Jerry was standing next to a man who was often described as "lookin like a bulldog."He was called Sid Maker mayor of Makerville, a very lucrative copper mining town. The large man stood shorter than the rest of the group by almost a full head, to make up for this he was wider than they were with big strong shoulders and muscles showing through his brown shirt. The man carried dual thonged down colt revolvers on his gunbelt that rested lightly on his jeans and cast a faint shadow over his brown cowboy boots. Naruto knew that anyone who thought Sid was just for show was dead wrong, even with a body that big he could keep pace with a coyote, and that speed held true when he pulled iron or used his large hands a bludgeons.

Standin behind Sid and Jerry were two men, Ex-sherrif Owen Cardac and his "Blood Brother" Annan Rhiannon. Cardac was a big man easily 6'5'' and he knew it, his former passion of tracking down outlaws had led him to Rhiannon, however the confrontation turned them into "brothers" through a sharing of blood between the two. Cardac wore a Winchester repeater rifle strapped to his back, and a colt Peacemaker at his side, a gunbelt holding bullets and his gun crossing from his left shoulder to his right hip. He was wearing a reddish button down shirt tucked into his jeans, with a matching pair of red cowboy boots. Naruto saw that even though Cardac held a smile in his face the Welsh man seemed to have aged a lot over the last year, tinges of grey worming their way into his wavy black hair and mustache.

Rhiannon looked the same as ever, with that big goofy grin on his face. He was a giant of man well over 7' in height he had a oversized Bowie knife strapped to his gunbelt that held dual Russian 44. Specials. He wore a tan shirt with matching pants and deerskin boots. Naruto looked into his eyes and saw only kindness, he knew however that the welsh man wasn't afraid to kill even if he didn't like it. He had a Stetson slouch had pulled down over his eyes and a black duster that hung down to his feet. Making his already imposing figure more creepy. (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CREATED BY MAX BRAND…even if I did change his characters around a lil…)

Naruto went up and shook each of their hands as the five exchanged grins

"Been awhile huh boys" Naruto asked the group

"Yeah been a while since Pokerface over here stole all your money in a nice game of stud" Sid chuckled causing the others to laugh

This banter continued for a few minutes as Naruto caught up with his old friends and others he had met on his travels. Naruto was surprised to see Wild Bill Hickock amoung the group. And when asked Hickock said sadly "Government gave me my position as a sheriff…T'was that same government that killed my deputy. ."

Naruto chuckled at the curt response before moving to stand with the chiefs. Fog Water quieted the group of assembled men so that the Cheifs could speak.

"We have brought you here to discuss our plan of attack and to give a warning" Big Tree began

"A Group some of you may know called the Knights of The Golden Circle have declared us enemies and wish to kill us before the Yank's get the chance." Naruto continued watching with the ferocity of a hawk's gaze for any negative reactions

"Thier symbol is a golden circle with a Calvary Sabre going through it (little side note I have recently found through an amazing book bearing the title of _Rebel Gold _written about the KGC that their symbol was a cresent moon pointing downwards with a star under itbut I'm too lazy to change it now so nyah)" Frank told the group

"They may attack from within your own groups, men you have fought with may be members without your knowledge and may seek to attack. If any large group attack separate yourselves and any you feel are completely loyal to you. Bring them within the forest and we will take care of the rest." Cochise told the group as he fingered his scalping knife

"On to our battle plan" Naruto said "The indians will constantly be running guerilla attacks on the Yanks as soon as we know they are gearing up for war. All outlaws and or outlaw bands we need you to do what you do best. Fuck up the yanks as only we know how. Ex-rebs we need you to form into your old regiments and squads from there we need half to go east towards New York destroying, attacking, and taking prisoner any and all Yank forces you find. The other half we need to go south towards New Orleans doing the same. In a month and a half any of you and your men still living I expect to see here under Great Oak."

Naruto knew how vague the orders were and they were designed to be that way. He and others of The People understood that these men knew their job better than they did. So taking this into consideration Naruto let them. Naruto had previously sent runners to the outlaw bands he knew best, Namely Billy the kid and his Regulators, Buffalo Bill and his followers, and various other quickdraws and sharpshooters he had met in his travels. These runners sent letters telling these men to move to a location to the northwest, Naruto had a special plan for his friends.

XxX

Later that day

XxX

Naruto climbed to the top of Great Oak with a mix of joy and sorrow. He was glad that the multitude of people who had been invading the hills were slowly leaving, yet sad because he knew many of the people leaving would never make it back. Naruto decided to ignore that nagging sadness he remembered oh so well from the war, leaving camp for battle and knowing half the men you see won't make it back that night…he hated that feeling of helplessness. So instead he laid down on one of the branches and stared at the clouds for a while before dosing for a few minutes, Content to just sit and do nothing for a few minutes.

XxX

A few days later

XxX

Naruto neared the camp of his chosen fighters with a mixture of glee and caution. He knew that if this plan were to work it would require their full cooperation. As he entered the outskirts of the camp he motioned those who saw him towards the center of camp, satisfied that they would follow by the sound of boots hitting dirt. When he finally reached the center of camp he turned a slow circle to see all those gathered here, he was proud of his friends that none had left.

"My fellows" Naruto began "My friends, my Brothers. I asked you to come here for a special task that I can only trust unto you. I have discussed in length with the rebel leaders and with the chieftains of the People, we all agree that we don't believe there is a way to win this fight." Naruto paused and waited for the murmurs of discontent to die down. "That being said, no one is keeping you here you may leave if you wish. If you stay, I can promise you full citizenship within the People when this is over, I can promise you a place where you don't have to look over your shoulder, and I can promise you that you will be among friends. We have chosen a few places that are perfect for a stronghold, and I need you my friends to go there, claim land, and do whatever it takes to keep that land. When this fight is finished these towns will be places of refuge for any and all who support our cause."

"Who do you propose we go about claiming said land" someone asked from the crowd

Naruto chuckled at the simplicity of his plan. "Legally, through the homestead act. Each man gets a hundred and fifty acres to do as he pleases with. Once this fight is over we need you to choice an area to go to, claim it, and settle down for a while. This chain of sanctuaries can then be used for any of us as a safe haven to change horses, get some tack, and replenish ammo or just to spend a few days catchin up."

"Where" Wild Bill Hickock asked from the front of the small crowd

"Need some men to go the Appalachians round the Tennessee borders, need some to go to the plains, our goal is to have at least one safe haven in every state and territory and in areas of special interest." Naruto replied

"what happens if there is already a body on this land" King Fisher asked

"I'm sure between the lot of us we have enough cash to get em to leave, course' seein as how most of us been runnin from the law a few times I'm sure some of you will find more "inventive" means" Naruto chuckled in reply

"Why" Pokerface asked

Naruto looked downcast as he answered honestly "We have all been hunted, we all know that feeling of never bein able to let your guard down, of enterin a bar or hotel and havin to sit with your back to the wall and your eyes at the doors and windows. The government doesn't want to much bad press with this war, so when they attempt to wipe us out they'll herd the survivors onto a preset stretch of land. These larger plots as well as the smaller havens we will be creating will then be connected to be used by any of us. This was originally my idea truth be told, any one of us looks into anothers eyes he'll see that hunted look any gunfighter bears. I'm fuckin tired of walkin down a street and havin random sumbitches tryin to outshoot me just to make a name for themselves. This way we watch each others backs, and fight each others fights, this way…none of us will ever have to be alone again."

Naruto turned on his heel and walked away calling over his shoulder. "you want to be apart of this plan you meet at Great Oak tomarrow morning, if ya don't try and join one of the groups we sent off a few days ago, or just head home."

Naruto walked back towards the hills with a heavy heart. He honestly hoped his friends would stay but he didn't want to load them with more than they already had. "truth be told I'm getting tired of fightin" he thought sadly "Tired of wastin life, I've fought my battles, I wanna just relax and not have to worry about anyone tryin to kill me"

Upon returning to his modest buffalo hid tent Naruto was glomped by Singing Bird, which was beginning to become her normal greeting for him.

"Hello to you too" Naruto chuckled as she snuggled into his chest

"Will our friends fight with us" She asked him after a few minutes

Naruto rubbed her head absentmindedly as he replied "I know a few will onputori (music bird). Billy, fisher, Hickock and a few others for sure, but I'm not sure about the rest of em"

She nodded into his chest as she said "But at least you know the ones that stay will never leave you"

Naruto chuckled at the simple truth as sleep's calming embrace gripped the two.

XxX

The Following Morning

XxX

Naruto smiled softly when he woke up, noticing that he and Singing Bird still shared an embrace. He stroked her hair for a few minutes, wondering if he had the balls to go through with his plan, deciding to leave that decision for later he softly extracted himself from her embrace and began walking towards Great Oak. Upon arriving Naruto's heart swelled with pride as he saw only two or three of yesterdays group were not there.

Naruto got the group attention by letting out a shrill whistle. "friends it brings me great pride to know so many of you wish to stay. We will play an integral part in this coming battle, I need anyone who is good with a sharps 50. to raise there hands." Naruto counted fifteen out of the fourty or so men "ok everyone gather round then. What's gonna happen is we're gonna fit your rifles with a naval spyglass to enhance the range, I've seen a shot made from over a mile away without any modifications so I know you can do it with some.(there were records of the sharps 50. Being able to make an accurate shot up to a mile and a half provided it was paced off beforehand) some apache scout's were kind enough to shall we say "liberate" new weapons from a Yank supply train. That means Winchester repeaters and brand new colt peacemakers for any that wants a new gun."

Naruto grinned at the crowds look, they all knew that those weapons could cost three good horses for a set. He also knew that a few of the men, such as himself, had gained an attachment to their current weapons and refused to trade them. Naruto didn't mind upgrading his rifle though. "We're gonna set up the sharps group in some of the higher trees on the perimeter of the hills to act as a first line of defense. Everyone else will be on the ground under the sharps squad members with their rifles for any that get through that barrage. We realize that eventually we will lose, however we're gonna take as many of those Yanks as we can with us."

Naruto final statement was met with a roar of approval from the men. After the crowd died down Naruto continued. "The Yank's 'll be here in less than three weeks if our scouts are correct so that means we have one to train you guys and another week to get plots for our sanctuary line."

XxX

Two and a half weeks later

XxX

Naruto was truly proud of his outlaw friends, they had begun to call themselves the Woodsmen on account of Fog Water teachin em how to move silently and how to meld into their surroundings. His sharps squad could hit a rabbit sized target from a mile away with the added optics and his other friends had put the term "greased lightin" to shame such was their speed with a pistol. He himself had taught the shamans and their apprentices more jutsu, mainly sticking to offensive jutsu and low level gejutsu.

The blessed one's had melded themselves into a cohesive fighting force having abilities ranging from mastery over water to the ability to levitate things in the case of Singing Bird. Logan and his brother had shown back up with over six thousand braves from over the mountains and Canada. The scouts from the rest of the country had brought another seven thousand mostly women and children seeking the protection the black hills offered.

Naruto knew they were outnumbered ten to one, it made him smile a bloodthirsty grin.

Naruto neared the meeting hall, watching the final preparations of war being carried out, shamans praying to Old Man, warrior clan leaders painting their warriors with war paint under the watchful eye of a shaman, arrows being sharpened, guns getting oiled and cleaned one last time. He smiled, he knew that the majority of the men he saw would make it back when the fighting ended. When he finally made it to the center of the crowd he was greeted by the chieftains.

"Fire Warrior this war party makes my heart swell with pride" Dragging Canoe said as he smacked his battle-scarred chest

"Aye that it does friend" Naruto replied

Fog water walked towards the group followed closed by the other shamans chanting reverently "It is time" Fog Water whispered the instant the other shamans ceased chanting

"BROTHERS" Cochise's voice boomed over the crowd causing it to fall silent

"WE STAND HERE TODAY NOT AS DIVIDED TRIBES OR BANDS" Dragging Canoe continued

"Wonder if they rehearsed this" Naruto thought absentmindedly

"BUT AS ONE" The six chiefs bellowed as one

"WE HAVE STOOD BY FOR MORE SUMMERS THAN I CARE TO COUNT" Manuelito screamed

"AFTER WE SAVED THEM WHEN THEY FIRST ARRIVED THEY KILLED US" Big Tree continued

" BUT NOW BROTHERS THEY WISHED TO KILL US ALL" Porcupine Bear screamed

"STANDING BESIDE YOU ARE BLESSED ONE'S SHAMANS AND OUTLAW FRIENDS" Cochise said again

"TOGETHER WE LIVE" the six chiefs bellowed followed by a war cry from the gathered braves

"TOGETHER WE FIGHT" the chiefs again screamed followed by another war cry

"TOGETHER WE DIE" the chiefs bellowed for a final time as the gathering of over fifteen thousand people vanished in less than a minute

Naruto motioned to the outlaws at his command after the braves had left. "You know where to go, you know what to do, when all hell breaks loose and our army gets routed head towards Inyan Kara. I'll meet you there"

"A toast if I may lads" A man from the back of the group called, this was met with agreement as all the men pulled a waterskin filled with whiskey

"May your cups always be filled, may you always be well fed. May you be forty days in heaven a'fore the devil knows your dead" A great shout went from the group as the all drank to their taken toast

Naruto chuckled when he saw who had given the toast. A man named Sean O'Conner, a huge Irishman that had come to American just in time to be drafted into the Confederate forces and if he was to be believe was descended from some Irish high king or something or another. He was easily seven feet tall with bright red hair that he cropped short and tapered down into large metal chops. Naruto liked the good natured man, but knew just as the rest of em did that when he got into the thick of battle he lost his mind to the blood frenzy.

"To battle then me boyos" Sean called as he unslung his new Winchester repeater (the O'Conner clan was and is a real irish clan descended from two or three high kings of the middle ages)

"YeS to BAttLe" Naruto hissed in a demonic voice as he donned his hellform. He turned on his heal an sprinted with the speed of a shinobi in the direction of the oncoming Yankee forces.

Nartuo's outlaw friends gave a slight shiver.

"All Naruto's issues aside" Frank said loud enough for everyone to hear "WE got some yanks to kill"

XxX

With Naruto

XxX

Naruto had left the forest far behind him and was relishing the feel of the air screaming past his face. He would catch glimpses of Indian braves every now and again and only because they had taught him what to look for. In the tall grass surrounding the hills for miles they were invisible to anyone who didn't know what to look for.

Logan and his brother Victor (sabretooth, goin offa what he looked like in the origins movie right now) joined him in his run a few miles out from the hills. Naruto wasn't too surprised that they could keep pace with him, seeing as how their gifts were similar to his as far as stamina and speed were concerned. Victor was dressed in a dark brown duster cut for riding with it's collar turned up. Jeans, boots, and an untucked red button down that revealed just a hint of gold off of his belt buckle.

"Time to kill" Victor screamed over the steppe, the bloodthirsty glee clear in his voice

Naruto got along all right with Victor but he had a mean streak in him, he genuinely enjoyed killing, something Naruto didn't ever want to fully embrace.

The three knew what their mission was. Blindside the oncoming Yankee forces, take out as many as possible, then draw them in for an ambush by the People's braves.

After a few minutes of this insanely fast running Naruto caught the scent of the Yankee's forward scouts, he grinned maniacally when he glanced at the other two and realized they smelt it too.

"Tis only after the blood coats your soul, That you can truly live" Victor muttered under his breath

Naruto was slightly taken aback at this statement and filled it away for further use. He had to stay focused the defending the People was more important that Victor's bloodlust.

The three topped a small hill and saw the twenty of so squads acting as a forward guard spread out across ten miles of so, with the main Yankee force just barely visible on the horizon.

"I'll take left" Logan called as he peeled off of their formation

"Dibs on right" Victor said as he ran like a man possed towards his intended prey

"Leaves me with the center" Naruto thought as he raced towards the men that would soon be dead.

The skirmish was over in less than an hour, Naruto knew then how the brothers could keep up with him. They had a healing factor very similar to his when he still had Kyuubi, and their agility and strength were massive as well. Naruto noted that Logan's Blessing were three bone claws that sprouted from each hand, reminding him of Kimmimaro (sorry if I spell anything wrong btw). Victor's fangs and nails lengthened into deadly points, and his nails gained a covering of bone to keep them from breaking. In short he didn't believe the three of them acting as a singular squad could be defeated by anything short of a group of high powered Blessed one's.

"Now we wait" Naruto stated simply as Logan and Victor approached covered as Naruto was in the blood of their victims. Naruto had dispelled his hellform as soon as his last victim lay dead, that form, he was beginning to realize severely taxed his chakra reserves if held for any length of time. "We all have a weakness" he though absentmindedly after taking a seat on a rapidly cooling bodies.

"Sounds like a good time for a nap then" Victor commented as he lay down, throwing his arm over his eyes to shade them from the sun.

Logan simply crouched and eyed the approaching forces with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked

"I'm afraid that I'll see someone I fought beside. I wouldn't kill them even if given the chance, I got to know some of em real good. Victor over there however" Logan paused as he pointed his thumb at said man "He'd probably laugh as he licked the blood from his fingers…I can't really blame him though…the killing helps him forget those he's killed before…if only momentarily…"

The two slipped into a thoughtful silence as the Yankee forces drew nearer and nearer.

XxX

So there you guys go the start of the war and all it entails, I like to plan my general storyline about fifteen chapters ahead of where I am. This being said I've been readin a lot of the old Wolverine comics and doin a lot of history over the marvelverse in general so here is a poll of sorts will Logan a.k.a. Wolverine be paired with Itsu as he was in the old comics or with the chick from the xmen origins movie. If he is paired with Itsu for thos that know who she is I will include Dakken and the Lupine/fight for Romulus' throne arch. And if he is paired with the chick from the movie I will include the general storyline from the movie. All this being said after Naruto's death dictated by the legend from chapter 3 I believe there will be a timeskip and the perspective will shift to Naruto's descendant he met last chapter in the modern marvelverse and this descendant will be involved in either arch depending on what you guys want. So long story short pm,review on wether or not you want Itsu/Dakken/Romulus arch or lady from the origins movie arch. Anywho I've been real bad lately on putting my playlists on each chapter but I promise I will put it in my next one and with that I bid you adieu

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee, saying a hearty Eirinn Go Brach to you all


	7. sorry guys

Ok so long story short here's the deal. I am officially putting all my stories up for adoption. MY family started to drop like flies, my girl left me, then I got diagnosed with arthritis, and am in the process of getting tested for several emotional/social problems. My muse has allmost completely died and so I humbly apologize to each and every one fo you who has been awaiting an update from me. I am deeply sorry that I am unable to continue writing, but between all the stuff thats happened over the past year and the wierd changes my life is fixing to make (major move/changing colleges maybe) I just can't find the will to write anything. if you want to adopt one fo my fics pelase send me a pm and if you want any advice on writing an adopted fic I'll help as best Ic an if you want my assistance...once again guys...I am deeply sorry for having failed you.


End file.
